Life of a Demon
by yellow eyes
Summary: It's about Gohan launching himself into space. Nine years later he is back but things will never be the same again nor will the history flow as it should... Better summary inside. WARNING: Violence, swearing and more…
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: It is about Gohan launching himself into space. He is discovered by an intelligent race of aliens who are the weakest beings in the universe. They change him. They make him into… Just read it. Warning: Gohan isn't nice and this story will probably turn dark, very out of character. I'm planning to end it with him going to high school an meeting Videl. Rated for swearing, violence and probably lemon in later chapters

Life of a Demon

Gohan wanted his daddy! He was trapped in the strange machine. He was smart enough to understand that it _was_ a machine that he was currently in. The scary man with long hair locked him inside and flew away.

The little boy was scared. He was sure that his father would come to get him but this realization didn't calm his fears. He wanted his daddy.

Gohan, with his superior senses could hear a fight going on in the distance, but he couldn't see anything from down the crater where this machine was laying.

He just wanted to go home.

He didn't want to see the evil man again.

Being with his daddy again would make Gohan the happiest boy on Earth.

But it wasn't meant to be.

The child couldn't hold back tears any longer. He was alone and scared. Banging his little fists on the window and crying out as loud as he could was not helping.

Gohan couldn't stand being locked up. So he'd done what any proud member of his species would do. He went berserk.  
  
Little boy didn't see what came in contact with his fists, nor did he pay attention to what he was trying to crush. He just wanted out.

Gohan wasn't strong enough to cause serious damage but he did activate the pod.

It was set to return to its home planet, not that Gohan knew about it nor did he care at the moment.

He calmed down enough to realize that this strange machine was moving. Moving up. Fast.

Little boy was forced into the chair by the force of gravity. His ears started to hurt and then the ringing in his head started.

He couldn't cry anymore.

He couldn't even think.

_It hurts_ was the last conscious though Gohan had before passing out.

Space pod was discovered and taken in by a strange ship that was floating somewhere between Earth and Vegeta-sei.

Gohan never woke up during his accidental journey, that's how the pod was designed, and the owners of the ship decided to keep it that way.

Ship, that found Gohan, was carrying a nearly extinct race of insect-like creatures. They were physically a very weak race whose planet was purged by saya-jins, but mentally there was no one in the universe smarter.

They were short, green creatures with four eyes, six limbs which had various uses, and a large amount of little brown appendages that grew from their backs.

They were also completely defenseless against any kind of physical attack.

They were the weakest race in the universe…

…but their knowledge new no bounds.

"What is that thing?" Jahassiansaakk, the assistant to the head scientist was asking his superior.

"It's a hybrid" something close to a smile appeared on its green face "and it's perfect!"

The other made a choking sound.

"It's hideous! It has only two eyes, at least I think those are eyes, it doesn't have enough limbs, the skin color is wrong and it even has fur in places! It's the ugliest thing that I have ever seen!"

Now the head scientist, Haarssiansaall, produced a unique sound that was recognized by the others as laughter.

"Of course it's ugly! But what I meant was that it's perfect for our purposes!"

Now Jahassiansaakk and the rest of the scientists looked equally interested. Dark brown, limbs that grew from their backs started moving and making clacking noises.

Recognizing the excitement of his colleagues Haarssiansaall continued.

"We can finally finish our experiment. This hybrid will be a perfect subject. If it works, then we will have a solution to _all_ our problems. We will have a perfect warrior of with unlimited power. Then, we will finally take out place as rulers of the universe!"

Little green beings could not hide their agitation nor did they try to.

"Our attempts failed before. We have used three volunteers for this experiment and each one came out worse than the other."

"It was a disappointment!"

"We can not risk it again!"

They were talking all at once now. Each one had their own opinion that they wanted to share and no one wanted to wait for their turn."

Everyone went quiet as soon as Haarssiansaall started to speak again.

"What choice do we have? We are running out of warrior-bots to protect us. Soon we will be out of resources to repair and manufacture them. Sooner or later we will have to land somewhere to restock and as defenseless as we are now it will be suicide to even attempt it without some kind of protection. No, we don't have a choice! This hybrid is our last chance at survival."

After hearing words like "defenseless" and "suicide" every creature in the room became sullen. No more arguments were heard.

The elder continued his little speech.

"After years of hard work and research we finally came up with a process to create a perfect warrior, a superior being that has all the qualities necessary to become the strongest fighter in the universe. We have tried it on our own people, but it ended in a disaster. First volunteer, after our modifications, became so disfigured that it was physically impossible for him to survive on his own. Second volunteer was perfect for our purposes, but as soon as he hit the atmosphere of our ship his body began to decompose. Third volunteer was the closest we ever came to success. He was truly, the strongest creature born of our race, which was not much in the first place, but we hoped his physical strength will make a difference. He went insane. We had no choice but to terminate all three of our subjects. We lost many precious warrior-bots in the process. But our efforts were not wasted."

Holding out a pause for effect Haarssiansaall continued.

"I believe that this time it will be different. This creature will survive and it will become the strongest. We will finally be able to take our rightful place as the rulers of the universe!"

The conversations started again, but the head scientist was not willing to listen.

"We will begin the preparations immediately! Get the creature ready."

"Did it work?" the personnel were impatient to see the results.

"No, it didn't work!" Jahassiansaakk let out a frustrated sight "he still looks the same!"

"It worked!" Haarssiansaall was ready to shout in happiness, but he suppressed the urge and began explaining instead "appearances can be deceiving! This creature is now as strong as physically possible. Maybe even beyond that! His body can now hold and process unlimited amounts of power and his learning capabilities are… well… the best in the universe. This creation is a perfect warrior. His body can take much damage and his potential is very close to being… unlimited."

Haarssiansaall was very proud of this little alien. He wanted to share his genius with everyone. The old scientist wanted everyone to know what he did.

"Because I don't really know what kind of creature he or it is I left his reproductive system and some of his characteristics as they were before. I also left its growth cycle intact. If it's as young as I think it is…"

Jahassiansaakk interrupted before Haarssiansaall could finish his sentence.

"Did it wake up yet?"

After receiving negative response the young assistant continued.

"What if it goes insane, just like the last test subject did?"

"No, everything is perfect. Nothing can go wrong!" Haarssiansaall answered his friend a little uncertainly "You will see!"

Now the old scientist was drowned in the sea of questions. Haarssiansaall answered them all with a proud tilt to his higher appendage.

"What are we going to call him?" the youngest scientist asked.

That stopped all the conversations and every insect in the room turned to look at the offender. "Eyebrows" were raised. "Heads" were shaken in disapproval.

But Haarssiansaall took the question seriously. "I will wait. I want to study its behavior first."

The transformation and genetic enhancement were done flawlessly.

And Gohan slept through it.

He wasn't allowed to wake up. Poor boy didn't even realize what was happening. Everything was done in a highly controlled environment. There was no room for mistakes. Little green bugs took no chances.

Gohan didn't go through any drastic physical changes on the outside. His height stayed the same and he still had two eyes, two hands, two feet, one tail and only one head. His skin was a little darker than usual, just like a tan and his tail was now completely black but just as furry as it was before. Gohan now had sharp claws on both his hands and feet while his ears became pointy and he now had fangs. As for Gohan's hair was left almost unchanged and just had a strange tint to it that varied with light. The most noticeable change of all was Gohan's eyes. They were now larger and held a deep green color that would drastically change with Gohan's mood.

Other than that Gohan still looked like a humanoid. He was now a genetically improved being which sole purpose was to fight, kill and destroy and with power to do so.

A/N Sooo, what did you think? Comments, questions, flames – email me (or review). Feedback is appreciated.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: don't own it!

A/N I apologize in advance for my spelling and some creepy sentences. If anyone wants to edit what I write I will be the happiest person in the universe! But for now that's all I have. I will keep trying…

_Five years later_

His name was Demon. In every language of the known Universe it meant the same thing and it suited him perfectly. He was a creature of darkness that no one could look at without fear.

He was the strongest.

He was the deadliest.

That's all he ever was.

Haarssiansaall, the head scientist became his mentor. 'Mentor' was really too strong of a word to be used in reference to the green alien, but Demon didn's realize it until much later. The old scientist was the one who supplied all the needed information to the "newborn" creature.

As soon as Demon regained consciousness in the lab, right after the transformation, his mind was unnaturally blank. There were no memories, no knowledge, noting – his mind was void. That terrified the boy. He knew nothing about what happened or what was supposed to happen. He was just there. The feeling of painful emptiness that he was forced to feel that day will hunt the hybrid forever.

He was on the verge of breaking.

He couldn't stand the emptiness.

The insanity was just one step away.

The ship shook with his power.

At that same moment strange creatures - warrior-bots, as Demon found out later they were called, came into the chamber. Compared to his size they looked like fierce giants but the boy didn't care.

He destroyed them all.

He did not stop until nothing was left but tiny little peaces of flesh and metal.

More giants came - Demon dealt with them the same way.

It surprised him how easy it was to kill these creatures.

While fighting Gohan felt his madness go away. He felt complete and happy. The emptiness was filled.

After there was nothing more to destroy Gohan regained control of his emotions.

That was when he heard a voice. Haarssiansaall was speaking to the boy through some kind of speakers (scared shitless to come into the room) that were built into walls.

That was a beginning of very lasting arraignment.

After that first day in the lab, and scaring the crap out of every creature on the ship, he became known as Demon.

It took little to no time for the boy to learn the new language. It took him even less time to understand what was going on.

He was created by this Haarssiansaall and his race of scientists to protect them and to kill their enemies.

His sole purpose in life was to fight.

Over the years Haarssiansaall provided everything necessary for Gohan's development. He had clothes, food - lots of it, and the best training facility in the universe.

Haarssiansaall also trained Gohan's mind. The boy's superior brain was filled with all available information. All the information was sorted and stored by Gohan's brain for later use.

His training room was created to isolate him from the ship mainly to save it from being destroyed by Gohan's fluctuations of power. It was made to be a kind of a hole in time and space. Inside of it time didn't exist, space didn't exist, person's worst nightmares would come true and everything was a hazard. It was great for training or torture as Demon later found out.

Gohan also learned that he was a freak.

Haarssiansaall and others took great pleasure in explaining his place to him. They were respectful and fearful in their superiority, but that didn't stop them from always looking down at the lonely alien boy.

During the years, Gohan, with his enchanted senses, got more than an earful of comments about himself and wherever he went, he would always smell fear.

He learned to deal with it.

He trained.

He studied.

He survived.

He didn't care.

Haarssiansaall was thinking about his creation.

This breed was truly a terrifying creature. It was all the old "man" could do to stop himself from running away in fear every time he came in contact with the Demon.

It's been a while now since the transformation was complete. Now that he was absolutely certain of his success Haarssiansaall started to plan on how to best use this being he now owned.

It was time to use this creature as it was meant to be.

Demon would destroy all their enemies one by one, conquer the universe and make them the leaders.

_Yes, it was time._

Haarssiansaall was already thinking of who to destroy first.

Demon was a powerful weapon. Whoever controlled him was in control of the whole world.

What Haarssiansaall didn't count on was that Demon had a mind of his own…

A/N Review! Please?!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! And if my luck holds I'm going to be kicked out of my house very soon… So there is really no point in suing.

WARNING: It is rated R for a reason. Actually I was planning on putting a lemon in it later on, but now violence gets more and more graphic with every chapter. So be warned. Gohan is not an innocent little boy in here, so keep that in mind. He probably will get better (can he get more evil than he already is? Don't answer that. Don't give my nasty, twisted mind any ideas. I get enough of them on my own.). Ok, so the point of this was that IF YOU ARE EASYLY OFFENDED THERE IS NO POINT IN READING!!! I warned you…

Chapter 3

Demon learned a long time ago that the best way to communicate was just to listen, scowl and give very short answers. It worked for him in the past and he was sure that it will work perfectly now.

Early in the day he was summoned by Haarssiansaall for what he assumed was another lecture on "blasting warrior-bots is not a good thing" or "you do not threaten our people". Not that he really cared about what the 'ugly one' had to say. Demon did everything that he had to do: went into his torture-training room every couple of month, which lasted only an hour in real world; meditated; and most importantly of all - he protected the green creatures that made him into what he was;

Haarssiansaall still felt that he had to scold Demon at least once per week. He was the only one on the ship who wasn't afraid to do it.

"Why did you scare Aarshaiini?" without any greeting the old scientist got right to the point. Not that Demon expected anything else.

"He was just giving you instructions for your next assignment. You have to listen to your superiors. And even the lowliest of our kind is better than you. You have to remember your place. Don't ever forget your purpose!"

Somehow that last comment got Demon angrier than usual. While dealing with this race he was used to feeling irritated all the time. Anger and annoyance helped cover other emotions that he didn't want to think about.

Today Demon felt especially emotional and when the last of Haarssiansaall's comments were out, his scowl deepened and his eyes flashed red. The head scientist noticed the signs of the upcoming storm so he immediately changed the topic. "But that's not why I send for you. There is a mission on the planet you need to complete." Without waiting for any kind of reaction from his charge, not that he would get any, Haarssiansaall continued. "Creatures of this planet are the enemies of our race. It was partially their fault that our home planet is gone. You will destroy them all. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. You will _personally _destroy them all. I order you to go down to the planet and kill each and every one of them in the most painful way possible."

During his life with these green creepy-crawly () creatures Demon learned to distinguish their moods by their expressions and by brown limbs on their backs. Judging from the way Haarssiansaall's appendages were moving the old scientist was very happy.

"You will leave on this mission immediately!" Haarssiansaall finished and than turned to walk out of the lab.

Demon, with his enhanced hearing, could distinguish the old creature mumbling things like "…all dead…" and "…we will have our revenge…"

The young hybrid was used to missions with different degrees of destruction – it came with a job. Every once in a while the ship would float near some unsuspecting planet that Demon would then be send to destroy. He would just fly out of the ship and destroy it with one ki-blast. It was never a requirement to be up-close-and-personal with the beings he was send to kill. Not that he cared about that. He had enough of one-on-one fighting during his training hours (years?).

But this time it was different. This time Haarssiansaall specifically ordered Demon to go down to the planet.

He really didn't feel like killing any weaklings, that were not green, today. But he didn't have a choice, right?

Demon's eyes slowly turned blue as he made his way to the docking sector.

His scowl disappeared and his young face became emotionless.

It was going to be a lo-ong day.

Demon was tired. Physically he was the strongest being in the Universe, but his mental state was much weaker. He meditated every day and it helped gain control over his powers and emotions but sometimes that control would slip.

This was one of those times.

Demon was used to killing things. He destroyed warrior-bots every day, no one cared about it anymore. All the lectures that he got for it were just for show.

He also destroyed creatures in his training room every day, or it felt that way to him. But it wasn't the same. Those beings were only images born of computers, crazy scientific minds and Demon's own nightmares. They weren't real. It hurt when they punched and they could bleed, but they came from nothing so they meant nothing.

This time was different.

This time he had to meet the inhabitants of the doomed planet. They all had families, even though their social structure was completely different from what Demon was used to. They were alive, happy and sentenced to death.

It was not a problem for Demon to destroy a planet in one blast. He didn't have to see the suffering and pain that it was causing. He could just forget about it after the dust cleared.

He couldn't do that now.

He couldn't ignore it, not that he didn't try.

When he landed on the planet he took no note of his surroundings concentrating on his superior senses instead. In almost no time he discovered that this planet was overpopulated. Even with his brilliant math skills he couldn't count all the ki's that he sensed. He ignored the scenery of the planet thinking that the less he new about it the easier it will be to destroy it. It wasn't like they could hurt him and from what he remembered about this particular planet there were no hazards bad enough to cause him any problems.

With his emotionless mask firmly in place Demon went to work.

As he slashed the creatures with his claws he discovered first hand how messy killing could get.

These beings had poisonous blood. It was like acid. It couldn't hurt the boy but his clothes suffered a lot of damage. To save at least some of his clothes Demon switched to ki blasts. He had a hard time using the right amount of power. Before he got it correctly a couple of cities were totally wiped out.

Then, after the hybrid found the most comfortable way to complete his mission it became a boring routine. It was a routine _before_ he started noticing _what_ he was doing.

Cries of pain and screams of dieing finally started to register in his mind. These beings had their own unique language that Demon didn't spend time on learning. But he couldn't misunderstand what the screams meant.

Things he had seen. B_ody of a female was laying broken in a burning city…_

Things he had done. _Swipe of clawed hand and another being was on its way to the other world…_

Demon started loosing his control. _Two mates protecting their offspring. Ki blast put an end to their existence…._

He couldn't take it anymore. _Crying, begging, dieing…_

It was too easy and too pointless. _Blood and gore(sp?) everywhere…_

They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve anything. _A male crying out for his now dead mate…_

Demon couldn't think straight anymore. _Death everywhere…_

He started powering up. His eyes changed to violet. His power level was rising with every shallow breath he took, but his control on his emotions was lost. Planet was shaking. It couldn't stand the power that was coming off Demon in waves. After it rouse couple more notches planet couldn't stand anymore. It blew up. Bits and pieces of dust mixed with liquid fire went flying in every direction.

Demon floated without motion for what seemed to be an eternity.

His mission was over.

Everyone was now dead.

His fangs and claws were elongated, eyes were flashing red and tail twitching savagely behind him.

Haarssiansaall was not happy with his Demon. He was not supposed to destroy that planet in one blast. They had to suffer.

The thought that Demon had some feelings and emotions didn't cross the old scientist's mind. He never cared about the mental state of his possessions anyhow. What was really bothering the old insect was that the hybrid was getting out of control. Now Haarssiansaall was scolding himself for making the creature not only powerful, but smart. He knew now that he shouldn't have done that. The dumber the warrior was, the easier it was to control him.

But it was to late now to change anything.

He was still confident that the little hybrid could be manipulated. He just had to be a little more careful

Haarssiansaall thought of Demon as an animal. He preferred not to remember that his creation was now smarter than he himself was. He took every chance he got to demonstrate his power and superiority over the little boy. It was becoming harder and harder to do considering how smart and perceptive the creature was becoming.

_He had to punish him for today._

And now, after weeks of thinking and research he new exactly what the punishment should be.

Training room was the perfect solution.

That place was a unique creation. It was a hole in time and space that collected worst fears and nightmares and turned them against anyone who entered it. He could also upload hard data into it. That way it would have more solid opponents to offer. Time went differently there. Even Haarssiansaall himself wasn't sure how it worked. Demon was the only one who went anywhere near the room. He went there only for one hour every couple of month.

So Haarssiansaall decided that the perfect punishment for his Demon would be to lock him up in the training chamber for five days straight. He was confident that that would teach Demon a lesson.

Maybe he will even go out of his mind and become insane.

_That would be great! No more intelligent servants!_

Old slime ball proceeded to set his plans into motion immediately.

First time in years Demon felt at peace.

Haarssiansaall actually did him a favor by sending him to the training chamber for 126 hours straight. It felt like years have passed, but Demon didn't care. Physically he didn't age. And his mind… well… it was never young to begin with.

After spending time on his own Demon was able to sort everything out.

Now, after thinking long and hard about his situation Demon new what to do. Haarssiansaall didn't own him. His race meant nothing to the hybrid. And world domination wasn't on this hybrid's agenda. Not yet…

Demon was surprised that he put up with Haarssiansaall's shit this long.

Things were definitely going to change…

A/N Review!!!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me!!!

Chapter 4

Haarssiansaall was worried. No, that wasn't the right word to describe his state at the moment. He was greatly disturbed? Nope, still not descriptive enough. Scared shitless? Yep – perfect.

Demon didn't break. The old scientist was so sure that training chamber would be enough to keep his weapon under control, but it didn't work the way he planed. Now, according to the reports Haarssiansaall received from his assistants, Demon was acting unusually calm and even happy.

Haarssiansaall's mind was on overload. You could almost see his brain, or whatever filled his upper appendage, working to find an explanation.

It didn't take him long to come up with one.

Everything was quite simple, really.

_He just didn't understand the hybrid!_

-- was the sole reason for his current troubles.

_Why couldn't the little alien be dominated? _

_Why, after not knowing anything about it the breed had so much pride?_

And most important question of all was…

_Why didn't he break?_

Haarssiansaall great mind just couldn't understand. He was confused and that's how Demon found him.

Immediately, the old alien tried to get away from the fierce creature now standing in front of him.

And Demon _was_ fierce. His untamed and spiky hair in combination with elongated fangs and pointed ears made Demon look wild. But what scared old "man" the most were Demon's eyes. They were glowing bright red.

Green creature didn't stand a shadow of a chance against Demon in a fight and they both new it.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" Was all Haarssiansaall could say.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Demon flashed him a predatory grin. "I'm here to kill you, you bastard."

Now with each word the scientist was moving farther and farther back.

"I should have done it a long time ago." Demon was now moving in on his "creator".

"N-no! STOP!!! Y-you CAN'T do this to me! I can't die!" Haarssiansaall was rumbling in fear while Demon looked almost exited. At this moment his name suited him perfectly.

"Don't worry. You won't die…" Before Haarssiansaall could let out a sigh of relief Demon continued "…Yet. I'm planning on torturing you first. Let's see how long you can last."

The old alien couldn't speak anymore. He was too terrified to do anything. He couldn't even beg. Not that it would have made a difference.

Growing tired of the intimidation game Demon moved in on the Haarssiansaall. He went for the eyes. He wanted to just knock the old creep down, relieving him of his sight in the presses, but it seemed that the creature was just too week.

With an ear piercing scream Haarssiansaall fell and Demon was left standing there, surprised. _No one could be that weak?_

But apparently Haarssiansaall was, because the scientist wasn't moving. He just laid there, now covered in what Demon assumed to be his blood.

Demon didn't know whom he was disgusted with the most. The old geezer, for dieing so fast, or with himself for killing him right away and not stretching out the pleasure.

It wasn't fair.

Haarssiansaall _had_ to suffer.

Demon felt angry, but than again. He had a ship full of creatures to take his frustration on.

He understood now that somebody tried to wipe out this race for a reason and now he, Demon, will finish the job.

Flashbacks

_What is that thing?_

_Is it a monster?_

_NO, it's that hybrid!_

_Eeeeeeau__… get it away from me…_

_Know your place, hybrid!_

_Take THIS, you hybrid!_

_It's__ eyes are red…_

_D-disgusting c-creature… GO AWAY!_

_No! Please don't touch me!_

_It scares me!_

_There's that hybrid, let's get out of here…_

End Flashback

Demon didn't know what to do. Now he was his own master. He could do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to listen to anybody ever again.

The whole universe was open to him and now that he had his very own ship he could fully explore it.

Demon was on his way to the control room after his "cleanup". Most walls were covered in green goo, some of them were damaged while others were missing and it smelled like something nasty was burned. In some places on the ship, like in this hallway, Demon had to actually cover his sensitive nose to keep himself from running in the opposite direction.

His "cleanup" created a mess.

Demon's eyes now had their greenish color back. He felt good. And the reason for it was that…

…the green race of intelligent aliens no longer existed…

A/N Review…


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** I never owned anything. DBZ is not an exception. I still don't own it. Oh, and that little poem (or whatever) that I put into this chapter doesn't belong to me ether. I don't know who it belongs to. I found it in a book. I liked it. I took it. I did change it around a little, but still… It doesn't belong to me. Nothing does *insert wild crying _here_*

**A/N** I'm sorry for not updating. I had two tests and a computer virus to take care of. I also wasn't sure what to write next. So, I decided to skip the next four years, maybe I'll write them in later on as a flashback. 

**A/A/N** I illustrated this story (I drew a picture of the main character). Keep in mind that I don't know how to draw. I just wanted to _show what I think… I'm not sure how exactly it came out (my friend said it's creepy, but that doesn't tell me anything). If you want to see it review – I'll send it to you (don't forget to leave your e-mail). If it doesn't look like Gohan, blame it on the plot and/or my drawing capabilities (rather limited)._

 **Chapter 5**

_Four years later…_

Demon was tired. 

Ever since he became free Demon was searching.

He looked for two things. First of all he wanted to find was his past. 

Until two years ago he didn't know he had any. For one whole year he was just cruising along in the ship that didn't _really belong to him. He trained, he learned and he had fun as much as possible under the circumstances. _

Demon also explored the ship. It took him a long time to finally look at every place and even longer to examine them. While the insect race still existed, they didn't let him wonder around in the ship. As soon as the green race was extinguished, Demon began exploring.

After first couple of weeks he realized just how big the ship was. It _did_ serve as a home to the whole race of insects that reproduced by laying eggs. Demon expected it to be big, but its actual size still surprised him. 

The speed of the ship was also a surprise, and not a pleasant one, ether. The old piece of junk was slower than slow. It would have been faster if Demon got out and pushed, which he wasn't wiling to do at the moment. He was in no hurry to go anywhere.

He was content in just examining the ship and all its records.

Demon stumbled upon a record about himself about a year after he started his research.

It confused him.  

Ii said that the subject of the experiment, himself, wasn't created in the lab. How he was found, what was done with him, how his body reacted – all these things and more were found by Demon. Documents claimed that his origins were unknown, but what got to Demon was the idea that he actually _had origins. _

He had a mother and a father.

Long time ago he was probably accepted by some race as one of their own…

And most importantly of all, he probably had a home. Home planet.

Demon found more questions than he did answers, but all this unprocessed information gave Demon a purpose.

He wasn't naïve enough to think that "his" people would accept him as he was now: with his claws, tail and everything. He was also skeptical about his birth parents. It was a slim chance that they actually cared about him then. If they did, then what was he doing drifting through space on his own? But, if for some unknown reason they _did like him then they would certainly not remember him now. _

He just wanted to find his home planet. He wanted to find his past. He wanted to _know_.

It was one of his reasons to go on. The second reason was a little different. 

Flashback

_"He hurt me…"_

_"It's ok. Lay still. It will all be over soon." _

_"He was… bad person… "_

_"Shhh… I'll find him. He will pay for everything. I promise!"_

_"That's… nice…" coughing sound "Thank… you…"_

_"Don't worry about it. I will take care of you!"_

_"Please… Help me… It hurts…"_

_"I will take care of you…" tears were rolling down Demon's cheeks. _

_"Please… it hurts… I… can't…"_

_"Everything will be fine" he gathered a small ki ball in his hand "The pain will stop"_

_"Thank… you…"_

_And with a final flash of light one more life came to an end_

End Flashback

He was going to keep his promise, but it was harder than he expected. 

Immediately after Demon left in search of his birthplace his life changed again. He was happy for the first time in his life (A/N just to clear out any misunderstandings he was approximately nine at that time), but his happiness was taken away from him. The one who was directly responsible did not live to see another day, but it wasn't enough for Demon. He wanted to wipe out the whole organization, every single creature in connection with the crime.

It was harder to accomplish than Demon expected. 

But he was going to finish it…

…or die trying.

He was not ready to die yet so that left only one choice.

***

No one took Demon seriously at first. He was just a child, after all. 

He destroyed planets that annoyed him and wiped out people who looked down on him or whom he didn't like.

That didn't give Demon any new information nor did it answer his questions.

Demon was forced to changed his tactics. He decided to try and pay for the much needed info. 

It was a perfect solution to his problem. It had only one flaw in it – Demon didn't have any currency on him nor did he find any on his ship and planets that he briefly "visited". 

He decided to just take/steal some. He wasn't the first unbeatable fighter to try that approach, but unfortunately universal currency was protected against that. 

So, he had no choice but to earn it. 

Demon decided to do what he did best – fight, kill and destroy.

He became and independent thief, assassin, bodyguard, bounty hunter… anything that paid. He didn't care about what it was he was doing or who he was supposed to kill/rob/find/protect. But he made it a point in knowing every detail of his assignment – he was no one's mindless servant/slave like he used to be. 

That's why he was unpredictable.

He could walk out of his assignment at any time or turn on his "boss".

Never the less, his services were popular and expensive. 

His reputation spread through the universe. One mention of his name was met by fear and respect. He had no more trouble looking for information. Unfortunately, he was not able to find any new information about his origins nor about the creature he was sworn to kill.

Years passed…

Stories were told… 

Legends were created…

***

_A demon wakens with the night,_

_Destroying sun and all things bright.___

_Evil's friend and merit's foe—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_Eyes shining with the sunset's shade,_

_Teeth sharper than the killer's blade.___

_When he smiles a cold wind blows—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_When shadows fall and lightning breaks,_

_What Demon touched, Demon takes._

_Lives and money, souls and gold—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_A demon cruel; a monster fierce,_

_Grim moonlight, coldness, deepest fears,_

_Nightmares come to those who stir—_

_Darkness where the Demon lives.___

_Demon laughs, and then death comes._

_Hell opens wide and swallows hearts._

_He rules the depth where no light shows—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_Razor claws and fiery eyes,_

_Wings from dark to roam the skies.___

_His soul within stark _midnight___ froze—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_Those who stalk the night will find,_

_Horror, dread, and chilling fright.___

_He kills them all and rips their souls—_

_Darkness comes where Demon does._

_Birthed within the black abyss,_

_His silent gift, a deadly kiss.___

_Gone before the sun arouse—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_Where demon walks, all goodness dies,_

_He weaved a trail of pain and cries._

_He never stops and never slows—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes,_

_Creatures of darkness and beasts of night,_

_Spirits black that flee the light,_

_Cringed in fear when he arose—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

_The Evil One, the demon blight_

_Who hates the day and stalks the night._

_He kills the stars and makes them howl—_

_Darkness comes where Demon goes._

***

Demon was sitting in a small shop, enjoying a local drink, while his ship was fixed… again. 

He needed to get rid of that old piece of junk, but he was reluctant to do it. Demon kept it as a reminder of his early childhood and he wasn't going to get rid of it. 

He did remodel it. Changed the engines, cleaned the interior and recreated the living quarters. 

It was still a piece of junk, but at least now it could "fly".

"Are you the one they call Demon?"  Strange alien entered the shop and was now sitting across from Demon. He looked like a strong fighter, not that it made a difference to Demon. He was a tall humanoid with waist long white hair and a wrinkled face. His clothes were rich, and his stance was arrogant. 

His question didn't require an answer. 

Demon thoughtfully examined him with his light blue eyes, no emotion showing on his young face. 

Breaking the silence stranger continued:

"My name is Kibito and I have a job for you."  

**En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha **

**gaul1**

**Kia**** - Kawaii princess**

**Nightelf**

**gopu**

**kate******

Thank you sooo much. Without you this story would never have gotten typed up and posted. I am sorry for taking such a long time. I will get better. I promise. Just don't leave me!!!

**A/N** Review and tell me what you think!


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N Thank you all sooo much for your reviews. I appreciate it. 

Chapter 6

_Somewhere in space_

Demon was silently cursing himself while adjusting the course of his, now in perfect working order, ship. It would take couple of month to get to his new assignment.

He couldn't believe what that Kibito made him agree to.

Why didn't he just got up and leave immediately after the tall alien sat down?

Or better yet, why didn't he blast him into space dust?

Well, it was too late now. 

The Kibito creature did promise a good reward for the assignment. Better than good, actually. The sum was greater than all Demon's payments put together over last three years. Considering that his cervices were never considered cheep it could be called a fortune.

Demon was still surprised at what Kibito promised him. 

It was a very cryptic promise.

"You will find what you are looking for!" he said.

Who was this Kibito? Who did he _think he was? _

During his professional career Demon meet many different creatures with different characters. Some thought that they new what Demon wanted and some were stupid enough to think that they could understand him. 

Demon felt that Kibito was one of those creatures.

What made the strange alien think that he new what Demon was looking for? Who was he? Did he think he was a right hand of some god or something?

Now Demon felt himself getting angry again and tried to get control of his rampant emotions. Last time he let it all out an innocent little planet was blown up, plus he had to repair his ship. Not that he cared about the planet, but his ship could take only this much abuse. For a moment Demon considered going outside, away from the ship and blowing something or someone up. Then he changed his mind. He wanted to sulk a little longer before letting go of  his emotions.

Ever since the green insect race was destroyed Demon didn't once go to his training room – he preferred the darkness of space to the darkness of his nightmares. 

Back to the problem at hand, Demon continued to ponder on the unusual alien and his strange statement. Even though it made Demon angry it also stirred his curiosity, enough to agree, but not enough to keep himself from regretting it afterwards. Now, Demon was very unhappy with his own decision. He agreed to be a protector. He was used to protecting things, some very rare crystals, important planeterian official or just somebody's daughter (this somebody had to be _very rich), but this assignment was something out of the ordinary for the little assassin. _

This time Demon was hired to protect a planet. A whole planet!

He was used to destroying planets, not to keeping them safe. 

He had to protect this planet called Earth…

What was pissing Demon off was that to get his money he would have to _wait_ for Kibito. What was pissing him off even more was that he had to wait for the alien _on_ the planet. That meant that Demon had to actually _live _there until his "boss" showed up however long that would take. He knew, he shouldn't have agreed to it!

He hated waiting and he hated having to deal with the locals on the planet. 

Kibito did give some currency in advance and extracted a promise from Demon. 

Demon rarely promised anything to anyone. Promise was something that Demon didn't believe in, but never the less he intended to keep every single one of them. And now he added another one to his list. 

He didn't understand what was wrong with him. How could have Kibito convinced him to take the assignment. There were too many questions and too many things that Demon didn't like. If he was himself he would never have agreed to anything of a sort. That meant that he wasn't himself when he talked to the alive.

An angry growl started building up deep in his throat. That bastard! Taking one deep breath after another Demon tried to calm himself after deciding on the most painful way to kill the creep. Ripping out his eyes and making him bleed to death sounded like the best way to kill the creature, but Demon decided not to do anything hasty. He decided to think about it some more. It wouldn't be good to kill the bastard too quickly, and he was sure that given some more time he would come up with something more creative than bleeding his victim to death. Predatory smirk appeared on the young face which immediately disappeared after he remembered his assignment.     

That was the difficult part of the assignment.

This Kibito also ordered Demon to assassinate somebody.

That would be the easiest part of the whole thing.

All he had to do was blast somebody into another dimension – nothing to worry about.

He just had to destroy an android. 

_Easy…_

A/N I'm really sorry for the short chapter. Originally it was longer, but I didn't like what I wrote at first so I rewrote it. I like it better than what I originally wrote. After this is up I can finally get to the fun part. ^_^ 

A/N/N To those of you who are wondering that poem from the last chapter doesn't belong to me (I did change it around to fit the story better, but it still doesn't belong to me). I found it in a book ("Legend of Nightfall" or something). I'm glad you liked it, because I liked it a lot. Oh, and another little thing. What was it? Wait, let me see… oh… Yeh! ~*~Review~*~ 


	7. PLEASE READ

Authors Note:

I'm very sorry for all my spelling and grammar errors. I'm really trying my best. I reread each chapter many times trying to eliminate each and every one of my mistakes. Unfortunately I can not catch all of them. English is my second language, but that doesn't excuse me from all the errors that I have made. 

I will continue to try my best. I will continue to post this story. But, if there is anyone out there who is willing to help me with the mistakes I will be _very_ grateful.

Thank you all for getting this far regardless of all my screw-ups. I won't let you down!

P.S. Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days (I will spend extra time on editing it).


	8. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N IT FINALLY WORKS *runs around laughing*. I can not believe how long it took me to post this. What a pain in the ass! I should have been working on the new chapter instead of trying to post this one for a grand total of forty-eight hours. Anyway, this is not the point of this note. The point is to apologize for the formatting. It was either this or chapter with middle half of if missing or nothing at all. Thank you all for your patience. If nothing else happens *glare at computer* the next chapter will be up sooner than you think (I can read minds ^_^).   
  
A/A/N illustration to this is now available in my bio (be nice, my first try drawing something other   
  
than numbers).  
  
Special thanks to   
  
DemonDancing  
  
Chapter 7  
  
What was this thing? Cell just couldn't understand it. How could it be that he, the strongest   
  
being in the Universe, was being defeated by some little freak with claws and tail? He just   
  
couldn't believe it - his mind simply wouldn't gasp the concept.  
  
As if to confuse him even more, Demon attacked again. Just a lightning-fast - no, wait, faster   
  
than lightning - swipe at Cell with his claws. The android wouldn't have been able to dodge it   
  
even if he'd seen it coming. The razor sharp claws made contact with flesh. Cell screamed in   
  
agony, cut almost in half by the force of the blow.  
  
Light-blue eyes slowly and impartially assessed the damage. Cell had already started to   
  
regenerate, but the pain was still great judging from the tortured screams that he was emitting.   
  
Demon looked unimpressed, while Cell looked absolutely shocked and horrified.   
  
"I'm really sorry about this," Demon began, silently contradicting his statement by the little   
  
predatory smirk that was tugging at his lips "but I have to kill you." Now the sneer left his face   
  
and Demon looked almost bored. "Nothing personal, you understand." Demon was already   
  
raising his hand for the final blast. "I have to make a living too, you know. So, no hard feelings,   
  
right?" After saying that last bit Demon started slowly gathering the energy. He didn't want to   
  
accidentally destroy the whole planet or anything. If he did something like that, his contract   
  
would probably be terminated. It just wouldn't do to destroy the planet he was sworn to   
  
protect. Not yet, at least.   
  
"No, please... wait!" Cell was horrified by what was about to happen. He couldn't die! Not   
  
yet... And certainly not by the hand of a child! "NO!"   
  
***  
  
Demon had taken his time coming to this strange little planet called Earth. According to the   
  
database he found on his ship, Earth was a tiny planet mostly covered by water and populated   
  
by a large population of weak creatures that liked to call themselves humans, people or   
  
mankind... None of the terms were familiar to Demon, so he decided to learn everything he   
  
could about this planet. He had always made a habit of trying to learn as much as possible   
  
about all his assignments - unless he was sent to obliterate the planet/person, in which case he   
  
preferred to know only the necessary things.   
  
It didn't matter what he did, or what he had to go through - contrary to popular belief he still   
  
had some feelings left. Though he had tried hard to wipe them out, and almost succeeded.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why are you acting so cold? Even your eyes look just like little pieces of ice..."   
  
Demon's new assignment was to protect the great king of this planet. The star that was   
  
the source of heat for this planet had died a long time ago, so now this world was just   
  
one dark, solid block of ice. It was only thanks to the advanced technology of "The   
  
Great Ones" (that's what the humanoids wanted to be called) that they survived and   
  
were now living quite comfortably.   
  
Regardless of how developed the science was, they still had a monarch who ruled over   
  
the planet, and that was why Demon was currently there. He was to protect the cazaare -   
  
the ruler of the planet. According to "The Great Ones" their current monarch wasn't the   
  
best thing that ever happened to them. They were trying to get rid of him in any way   
  
possible, and had eventually hired an off planet assassin. For suitable protection, the   
  
cazaare got himself an off planet bodyguard - Demon.   
  
Personally, he would prefer to kill the king himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't willing to   
  
kill the humanoid for free, just for the good of the people, and the resistance had already   
  
hired someone else to do the assassination. So, Demon was stuck protecting the bastard.   
  
And that's where he met her.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" asked the light haired little girl, still poking at Demon.   
  
Demon just sent her a glare. Even to those who didn't know him, one glare from Demon   
  
was enough to send them on their way - yet the little female appeared to be completely   
  
unaffected by it. It surprised him more than anything.   
  
"Is there something wrong with your voice? Was there some kind of a terrible accident   
  
in space, so now you can't talk anymore? Or maybe it's against your beliefs. You're a   
  
different race, so maybe your people don't talk at all! What race are you? How old are   
  
you? Where are your parents? Do you want to play with me?" amazingly, all these   
  
questions were said in one breath. After the little girl was satisfied that she didn't forget   
  
anything important, she raised her dark eyes expectantly.  
  
Instead of feeling irritated with all the questions, Demon felt strangely content. For the   
  
first time in his life somebody was nice to him and all these questions, he felt, came from   
  
genuine curiosity.   
  
  
  
"No. No. Maybe. No. I don't know. I don't know. I don't have any." with   
  
uncharacteristic patience, Demon answered all of the questions. Before the last syllabus   
  
left his mouth another set of questions were thrown at him and he dealt with them the   
  
best he could.   
  
The little girl, she was probably around five, looked happy for some reason, just to be   
  
talking with Demon. She would chatter aimlessly and then ask him more questions.   
  
Demon's answers would be short and to the point, but the little girl seemed to be content   
  
with that.  
  
She was in the middle of asking another question when she almost shouted "Wow, your   
  
eyes changed color! They're a pretty green now! How did you do that? Can you teach   
  
me? Please?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
As a policy, Demon always tried to forget the things that happened to him. Some things he   
  
couldn't forget, and those he tried to ignore...  
  
***  
  
The android called Cell was dead, blasted into dust by Demon.   
  
It looked like Cell had fun on this planet. It lay in ruins, inhabitants - dead. Just a small   
  
number of natives, or what Demon assumed to be natives, survived. They were watching him   
  
now, all of them in a state of shock - not that Demon gave a damn about anybody.   
  
Not even himself.   
  
As if to contradict his thought, though, he remembered the strange feeling of loss and regret he   
  
felt when the man called Goku was killed by Cell. Demon assumed that the human tried to   
  
protect his planet from the threat and died trying. Demon felt respect and some other strange   
  
feelings towards the man - he couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from, but   
  
he almost felt guilt for not saving the weakling.   
  
Almost.  
  
Demon learned long ago that emotions were a weakness, and he was anything but weak. He   
  
tried to forget about this whole thing. His job was done. The planet still existed. Cell was dead.  
  
Unable to leave the planet, Demon flew off to meditate, resolutely ignoring the spectators - who   
  
couldn't help staring at him as if they knew him...  
  
***  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Mathue  
  
Dagir  
  
A.E.R.3 -I tried to send you the pic. but it didn't work. It doesn't matter anymore because now   
  
you can see it in my bio.  
  
Saiyagal  
  
gaul1  
  
happygohangirl - don't worry about it. It's not your fault that my spelling sucks and you didn't   
  
make me do anything. Thank you for your kind words.  
  
DarkWolfyOne  
  
Nova_Night   
  
Rarity88  
  
Gopu  
  
Nightelf -Thank you very much!  
  
Kia - Kawaii princess  
  
Ashley  
  
HowLong -Thank you!  
  
Ghost-149548 -I'll keep it in mind  
  
Thank you all sooo very-very much. All your reviews really helped me out. I would be lost   
  
without you. So - THANKS!!!   
  
Tell me what you think about this chapter... 


	9. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sob*.

A/N To those of you who are wondering, my firs language is Russian or Ukrainian (both). I come from Ukraine (ex Soviet Union).

Thank you people for reviewing 

Ashley

HowLong

Ghost-149548

Gopu

. 

happygohangirl

Metal Petal

Thank you!

**Special thanks to **

**DemonDancing******

A/A/N If you notice the differences in ages, I moved everything up the time line one year. So, Gohan is approximately twelve. Oh! And don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

Son Chi-Chi was on her way to see her precious baby.  Gohan was alive, and nothing would prevent his mother from going to see him.  Speeding the stolen jet copter up, Chi-Chi didn't even try to restrain her happiness: Gohan was back!

Chi-Chi could still vividly remember the pain and loss she'd felt when Goku's good-for-nothing brother took Gohan away from her.  Stealing _her_ little baby and sending him off into space all alone…  She had looked all over for her son, as did the others - there was nothing they could do except search the planet and try to wish the boy back with Dragonballs, so that's exactly what they did.  The entire planet was thoroughly searched, but Gohan wasn't anywhere.  When that had failed, they tried wishing him back with the Dragonballs, but that didn't work either.  Shenlong simply said that it was "not possible to bring Gohan back home," then calmly asked for their next wish. 

Her pain was unbearable. Her child was gone. Gohan didn't exist anymore — he was probably dead, or dying, or in excruciating torture...  No one else could fully understand the magnitude of her pain, not even Goku.  Every day, Chi-Chi felt her heart being torn to pieces by the knowledge that she would never see her sweet baby boy again.  Everyone else got over it, said that he was dead and that she ought to give up.

But everyone was wrong.  Her son was alive, and Chi-Chi was going to find him then bring him home.

When Cell was finally defeated and the news of Goku's death reached her, she was devastated.  It was only the realization that her husband would be wished back that kept her from giving up.  Even after so many years, she still couldn't get over her son's death – and if she lost her husband too…  There would be nothing left to live for. 

Chi-Chi was walking through Capsule Corps, trying to get away from her depressing thoughts, and was about to round the corner when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.  She could tell right away that it wasn't intended for her ears.  Ever since her son's 'death', everyone was cautious when it came to dealing with her emotions.  Even now, after the fight with Cell, no one had told Chi-Chi the whole story.  Sometimes she _did_ prefer not to know – but this wasn't one of those times. 

"Who _was_ it?" Bulma, who was discussing the events of the Cell Games with the other Z fighters, couldn't keep the fearful curiosity out of her voice. 

"I really don't know, Bulma." Krillin replied with an apologetic shrug, scratching the top of his head. "We were a bit far away, but he looked a little like a younger Goku.  His hair was shorter, but it was just as spiky - and he had a fury tail exactly like Goku's!" 

 "Maybe it's Gohan!" Bulma cried, immediately coming up with an explanation.

"Woman, you _know _that Kakarot's brat, whatever he looks like, is dead." Vegeta, though he'd joined the group after Gohan 'died', knew the story of Goku's missing son. "It couldn't be him!"

"But, it _has_ to be. Who else but a Saiya-jin, could have a tail like that - and _don't_ call me WOMAN! I have a _name_, you know!" 

"No matter how scary it is, I have to agree with Vegeta on this one.  Even if the boy looks like Gohan ought to, and is around Gohan's age, it can't be him!" Krillin looked pained. "We don't know anything about him.  For all we know he came here to take over the planet or something!  And if he did, by the way, we won't stand a chance.  I would hate to fight that boy – he's strong, and he fights with some kind of daggers and …"

"Claws."  Piccolo interrupted. "It's him." And with that statement he turned away, leaving everybody gawking his back.

"Saiya-jins don't have claws!"

"It _can't_ be him."

"Did you feel the size of his ki??? _Man_, I hope he's on our side..."

"What're we going to tell Chi-Chi?" inquired Bulma, finally remembering her friend's stake in this. 

"We can't tell her - what if it isn't Gohan?" an uncharacteristically pessimistic Krillin pointed out. "It'll kill her."

"But what if it _is_ him?!"

At that point in the conversation Chi-Chi quietly left her hiding place, heading in the opposite direction.  Somewhere near the beginning of the exchange Chi-Chi had zoned out, concentrating on one fact only – Gohan was home. 

So now, after stealing a copter from Capsule Corps' experimental garage, Chi-Chi was on her way to see her son.  She knew that he was somewhere on the planet now – and how hard could it be to find a twelve year old boy on a highly populated planet?  Chi-Chi was determined, and nothing short of death was going to stop her – and even that might not be enough.

She _was_ going to see her son!

***

After three hours of aimless flying, something told her that she was headed the right direction.  Maybe it was her Mother's Intuition, or maybe it was the ki radar that Chi-Chi had discovered was built into the copter.  The radar was currently blinking, showing an unfamiliar, stationary energy signature to the west. 

Chi-Chi refused to allow any doubts to enter her mind. She wouldn't hesitate - if she did, it might be too late.  Throwing caution to the wind along with her doubts, Chi-Chi landed the copter as close as she dared without setting it on her son's head. 

"G-Gohan?!" Chi-Chi called out as soon as she'd climbed out of the copter. "Gohan, it's me!"  She was far too excited at this point to think straight - it didn't even cross her mind that her naïve little boy might not remember her...

She walked five more steps, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and came face to face with a boy.  Chi-Chi's watery black eyes met with those of a demon – eyes such a dark blue that was almost as if there was no color at all, just darkness.  But the hysterical mother didn't register anything more than the familiar ebony orbs she could so clearly remember peering up at her when her son was first placed in her arms.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears once more, and she flung her arms around her son.  Or, at least, tried to.  At the last moment Demon stepped out of the way, slightly confused.  Chi-Chi had to take a step forward to keep her balance, which now put Gohan behind her.

"Do I know you?" It was said quietly, but everything around seemed to freeze from the icy coldness of the tone.

Chi-Chi turned around to face her son, already opening her mouth to tell him not to play with her - when she _really saw Gohan for the first time in almost nine years. _

His eyes were two pools, two bottomless pits, and his black hair was short and spiky, just like her husband's.  Gohan's skin was tan, and his tail was twitching behind him with some emotion that Chi-Chi was unwilling to acknowledge.  He was shorter than her, still growing, and as lean and muscular as she'd expected him to be.  His clothes were a uniform black. Tears prevented Chi-Chi from examining Gohan further, and she failed to notice the pointed ears and the claws. 

"G-Gohan!" she was crying full force now, and Chi-Chi, quite literally, couldn't stand it. Sobbing uncontrollably, she dropped to her knees on the ground in front of her changed son.

"I'm not Gohan…" Demon started to say, but the crazed female didn't let him finish. 

"Gohan! Eight years ago… when Raditz," she spat the name out with a considerable amount of disgust, "launched you into space…" Chi-Chi couldn't get the words out. "We were devastated… looked for you everywhere… scoured the planet… thought you were _dead_… But you're back!" She screamed the last bit, as if trying desperately to convince him. "You're back," she whispered, shaking with tears. 

Demon didn't know what to do or what to think.  This couldn't be right, could it?  He couldn't be this 'Gohan' person that the woman kept calling out to. In all honesty, Demon had to admit to himself, it was _possible_…  _Improbable_, definitely, but possible. This could be his home planet…  He turned the idea over in his mind, exploring the concept.  This wasn't at all how Demon had always imagined his home planet would look. But he wanted to know where he came from!  He was curious...  And, though he wasn't willing to admit it to even himself - he wanted to have a past.  

Demon was also expecting to find somebody who was at least remotely like himself, yet from what he'd learned about this planet, humans didn't have tails, and sharp claws weren't considered normal.  There were only two explanations for this: either this was _not _where he came from, and the human woman was lying; or his genetics were more altered than he expected. Yet this woman had no reason to lie… Unless she wanted something from him. 

The woman's sobs finally forced Demon back into reality.  She was still crying, repeating the name 'Gohan' over and over.  Her tears seemed a mixture of sorrow and… happiness?  Why was she happy?  Demon had his ideas, and none of them were flattering for the woman.

Chi-Chi let out another wailing sob, making Demon's ears ring.  He'd had enough of this. He was tired of this inane crying, and his sensitive ears couldn't take much more. 

"_Stop_ it, woman. I'm not this Gohan person. Leave me alone, before I blast you into dust." Demon quietly, somehow managing to come out even more threatening than a certain bellowing prince. 

Chi-Chi couldn't believe that her son didn't remember her. He _was _her son - he _had_ to be!  She ignored Gohan's comment and continued to weep. 

"Fine. Then _I'll_ leave."  Demon didn't care anymore if this was his home planet or not. It didn't matter in the long run anyways...  He just had to get his payment for killing the android, then get his ass back into space where he belonged.  After that, with the fortune he collected, he would finish what was started a long time ago.  After that… who knew? He might just go into his training room and stay there forever. With all his power, Demon might even last a couple years…

The weak earthling continued bawling, now stretching her hands toward him. "Gohan, you're home!" the Woman raised her eyes, wet from tears, to meet Demon's dark blue ones. "_Please!_" came the last, desperate plea.  

Suddenly, Demon felt pity for her. Why was she doing this to herself? What was so special about this 'Gohan' that she wanted him back so much?  It seemed as though the woman lost all her strength, though, and was now collapsing to the ground. It wasn't a long way to fall as she was still on her knees, but Demon caught her nonetheless. 

Why did he suddenly feel so protective of this female?  He didn't want her hurt…  Somehow she'd touched something inside him long thought dead. His eyes softened for a single moment before he was able to kill the unwanted emotion.  This woman was _nothing _to him. He should just leave her here and go. 

The _something_ inside of him rebelled at the idea of leaving the female unprotected, and, for a change, Demon didn't even try to fight it. He would give her back to the locals – they could take care of her.  She wasn't _his _problem.  

And maybe if he kept telling himself that he would actually believe it.

Shifting her carefully in his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder, Demon flew in the direction the high kis that were congregated a few hundred miles away.  Demon expected them to be Earth's Special Forces, but it didn't really matter one way or another, as long as they took this crazy human off his hands.

Only someone completely insane would care about another – Demon learned that lesson a very long time ago. 

And yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, Demon had a sneaking suspicion that this human would change his life and his ideas forever. 


	10. 9

Disclaimer: I own DBZ! Really???? **_NO!_ So don't sue me…**

**Special thanks to **

**DemonDancing******

**Thank you!!!**

Chapter 9

"Capsule Corporation."  Demon read to the sleeping woman in his arms. "All deliveries are done through security" The boy snorted. He would drop off his 'delivery' wherever he pleased.  

Trying not to wake the woman in his arms, Demon walked through the gates.  Considering that they were closed at the time he really walked _through_ them, leaving them hanging broken in his wake. Ignoring the screaming humans who were rushing around him, Demon put up a shield and walked straight for the source of the high kis. While he was flying here, the kis had separated as some of the warriors left the building. Demon suppressed a smirk – not a wise move, leaving this place unprotected without knowing who he was.  If he _was_ a threat, which he momentarily wasn't, this building would be blown apart in an instant.  Then again, he mused, it didn't really matter where they went – if he wanted the planet destroyed, it would've been in ruins a long time ago.

Demon continued walking. Humans continued shouting. It was a wonder that the female in his arms didn't wake up from all the noise they were making. Demon blithely continued on his way, ignoring any obstacles that dared to bar his path - people, walls, doors - anything that lay in his path was shoved aside. 

If his hands hadn't been full and if he hadn't been so worried about accidentally blowing up the planet, Demon might've shut the screaming humans up – permanently. His rather sensitive ears hurt. However, his hands _were _full, and he _was _worried about accidentally destroying the planet, so he was forced to ignore them—for now.  If they continued screaming when he left…

After a while everyone quieted down – they probably got orders from their superiors, or possibly just gotten bored with screaming.  Demon didn't care.  The kis weren't moving and Demon was getting closer. His sensitive hearing could already pick out the sound of screeching, and his keen sense of smell, which he tried hard to suppress, confirmed their location. 

"Shut the fuck up, woman!" an irritated male voice was shouting.

"But Vegeta-a!" cried a shrill female voice.

"No, woman. You leave! NOW!" Vegeta, the male, sounded more than a bit irritated. Demon could understand the man's distress, though: he was probably just trying to protect his mate.

Without wasting any time trying to eavesdrop, Demon walked into the room that was generating all the commotion.  It was a big room with a table, chairs, and a couch. The walls of the room were covered in bookshelves and there were also a refrigerator and a bed. 

Four people were in the room, two of which Demon recognized immediately - he'd seen them earlier that day during his assignment. They were the owners of the two highest kis on the planet. The other two humans present were significantly weaker. There were three males and one female, all busy arguing - probably about Demon - when he came in. 

Demon removed his shield and slowly made his way to the table directly in front of the humans. For a moment, he let his senses wander. He could smell them, each distinctly different, all carrying the spicy scents of fear and anger. He could hear their hearts beating and the blood pumping through their veins… 

The male he'd first heard wasn't human. He looked like any other humanoid, except for his power level and the strange spiky hair, but the smell betrayed him.  The scents on this man were complex, subtle, strong, and they didn't quite blend into the aromas of this planet. He was definitely an alien. Demon dismissed this as an insignificant detail, however - he could ponder on it later, _after he got rid of the female in his arms. _

The woman was short with blue hair and blue eyes. She had the weakest ki in the room while the male she was arguing with, Vegeta, was the strongest. He had the strongest ki on the planet. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes. He was the one that didn't smell human. The tall, scarred male was standing beside the shortest fully grown human Demon had ever seen. 

Demon tried to put the woman on the table. He was far gentler with her that he expected himself to be. He took great pains not to hurt the woman, and made equally sure not to wake her up while he transferred her from his arms to the table. It was a challenge, considering his great strength and the death grip the woman had on him. 

While he was busy with his task, everyone in the room stared at him in shock.

"CHI-CHI!," The blue-haired woman was the first one to recover. After taking a moment to look over her friend, she settled flashing blue eyes on Demon. "_What_ did you _do_ to her!?"  

Demon sent her a powerful glare, growling deep in his throat, while letting them feel some of his power. Reddish tints were slowly starting to dominate the color in his eyes. The female realized her mistake immediately and started backing away, trying to hide behind her mate, who was more concerned with Demon's power level than his fierce glare.

Demon was getting ready to blast these people when the woman, Chi-chi, stirred. "Gohan," she whispered in a tortured voice. "Gohan," she repeated again, louder. "Gohan!," Chi-chi screamed and sat up, as if from an awful nightmare. Looking wildly around the room she calmed down a little after seeing Demon. She immediately got off the table and went for him, arms outstretched. This time Demon didn't step away, as she would have fallen if he had.  Not quite sure how to react, he let her embrace him. 

"Oh, Gohan!" she started crying again "It's really you!" she sobbed. "You're back!" she sniffled, choking slightly. "I thought you'd left me again…" she broke down into further unintelligible sobs. During this little scene Demon did nothing. He didn't move away but didn't hug her, either. The red color had bled out of his eyes, replaced by a light blue tint.  

"I'm not Gohan." Demon said at last. 

Chi-chi raised her head from her son's chest to look into his eyes. "Of course you are! Who else would you be?" She'd quieted down during the hug, but now she looked ready to burst out cry again. "You are my son!"

"I am not." Demon replied mercilessly, but nothing could convince the woman. 

That was the last straw. Demon was sick and tired of it all. If the woman didn't want to believe him, then he would just leave. What did he care what some human thought? He tried to move away from the woman, but her arms tightened around him. It was more of a choke than a hug now, Demon thought.  If he wasn't so much stronger than her, he would probably be struggling for breath now. 

Demon really didn't want to hurt this creature who was so firmly attached to his chest. Over the years, Demon had lost count of how many people he'd killed, but for some strange reason he wanted this woman to be alive and happy.

"Fine." Demon's scowl was back, and his words were laced with acid. "How can I prove it to you?" 

Chi-chi looked at her son blankly for a second, than happily smiled in acceptance. There was nothing he needed to prove - she already knew everything she needed to know.  He was her Gohan.  But maybe whatever he wanted to do would convince _him _of what she knew in her heart was true.

"I can run some tests for you that will show if you are related or not." The blue haired woman suggested timorously. "Let me get a sample of your tissues and the results can be ready in couple of minutes" After catching a nod from Demon, the blue haired woman shot into action. "Let's go to my lab so I can do everything properly." And without waiting for an answer, she strode out the door, assuming that everyone else would follow. 

***

"It _is_ Gohan!" Bulma's triumphant yell could probably be heard in outer space. Demon cringed at the volume. 

The scarred man and the bald fighter were standing by the wall, and Demon stood by the lab table where the blue haired scientist was doing her job. Chi-Chi refused to let go of him, but for some reason the boy didn't find it irritating. Vegeta was standing behind his mate, ostensibly to protect her, all the while sending suspicious glares at Demon.  Demon ignored everyone. 

The short man had tried to start a conversation, but it was still born when he was on the receiving end of two fierce glares. The room remained quiet.

"It _is _Gohan!" Bulma was the one to finally break the strained silence. "It's him! Chi-chi was right!" blue haired scientist looked excited and intrigued. "It looks as if Gohan has been, um, changed.  His DNA is altered, and I'll have to research it further - but it is without a doubt Gohan!" Bulma looked ready to jump up and down in glee. "I'm so relieved! I was afraid that he was some kind of very powerful and very evil monster who came here to kill us all, but it's just Gohan." Now Bulma turned to look at her friend, "I'm so happy for you, Chi!" Chi-chi herself looked as if she was about to float away, giddy to the point of lightheadedness.  She couldn't find suitable words to express her bliss, so she simply beamed at her best friend. 

Yamcha still looked as shocked as he had when Demon first made his entrance. Krillin looked as relieved as Bulma, and Vegeta had a darker scowl than usual. 

"I wouldn't be too happy about this, if I were you, woman." With those cryptic words, Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away from everyone, though he still kept his attention focused on his mate and the newcomer.

"Congratulations, Chi-chi," Krillin couldn't keep the grin off his face, despite some lingering misgivings. "You found him!" Yamcha was too shocked to talk.

Demon was confused. Everybody was talking at the same time, congratulating his mother. His mother! He'd never thought that there was someone he could call that particular name. So, the woman had been telling the truth after all.   
 

Now all the pieces came together in his mind. He had been born on this planet, probably as a human, then was sent in outer space by his uncle, where _they_ took him in, altering and changing him to suite their purposes. This _was _his home planet and he _had _a mother. 

It felt strange having a past, yet not remembering any of it. Was this what Kibito meant when the bastard said all his questions would be answered? 

And yet, for Demon, this new development didn't change anything. After he finished his assignment, Demon was going back into space to get his revenge. And then… he didn't want to think that far. But for him, having a mother changed nothing – well, he probably wouldn't destroy this planet now... _His mother!_  

But, she wasn't _really_ his mother, was she? She didn't raise him, and she didn't know him. Would she accept him after finding out what he was? Probably not, and Demon didn't raise his expectations. He didn't care, of course.  It didn't matter.  Nothing did, except revenge.

The two females were already making plans for him to go shopping, whatever that meant, and what he would do with his life - as if they had a say in it. 

After getting his emotions under control, Demon opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma interrupted him.  She started by apologizing for not trusting him at first, then began the introductions. 

'Yamcha, Vegeta and Krillin' she introduced the three males. She also called herself Bulma, mentioning something about being a genius.

"Gohan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe it was you! You really had us worried there for a moment. But now that you're back you have to tell us everything! You can live with your mother, but you have to tell us everything that happened to you, and I'll examine you more thoroughly later. I'm so glad it's you who defeated Cell. You're not some evil monster like we thought you might be. You're Gohan." The woman was saying the name as if it explained everything, as if this "Gohan" was a creature beyond sin and evil. "You did come from space, yes? How did you get here? How did you kill Cell? Come on Gohan, don't just stand there! We have so much to talk about, so many things to discuss! We have so much catching up to do!" Bulma looked as excited as ever, while the men tried to take in all her chattering.

"Oh no, Bulma. You are NOT getting your hands on _my son_! I want to spend some time with him first! Now that I have him back, he's not leaving my sight again. Not for _any _reason!" Chi-chi looked ready to cry again, and she clung tightly to Demon's arm, as if by letting go this would all become a dream.

Demon didn't know what to do. For the n-th time that day he was shocked speechless. The blue-haired wench expected him to _let her examine him. She was happy he wasn't an evil monster?  Whoever said he wasn't?  Demon almost chocked just thinking about it. His biological mother had even called him an 'innocent little boy.' Demon couldn't take anymore. He threw his head back and laughed. Never, not even in the earliest years of his remembrance, was he called innocent. The whole thing was so wrong, so twisted - it took someone like him to find it funny. The humans in the room looked at him as if he were crazy, and Vegeta looked as mean as ever. _

Demon's eyes flashed green for a moment. He couldn't stop laughing! He hadn't laughed for such a long time that it was worth coming to this planet for that alone.  _Me… Innocent!_

"G-Gohan?" his mother asked tentatively. That snapped Demon out of his laughter and his eyes shifted back to his original blue. There were no lingering traces of laughter left except a smirk, but that couldn't be considered anything but evil. 

"Listen to me, and listen well, because I do not intend to repeat myself. I might have been this 'Gohan' a long time ago – but not anymore. My name is Demon, _not_ Gohan, not anything else." Slowly Demon gazed at everyone in the room, letting them read his seriousness in his dark blue eyes. Deadly silence enveloped the room. Every eye was now directed at Demon. He could smell fear again, though his mother and Vegeta did not carry the telltale odor. 

"I did _not_ kill Cell to save this planet." Demon informed them mercilessly. "I couldn't care less what happened to you sniveling humans." It was not completely true anymore - his views had shifted a bit in the last half and hour - but he wasn't going to tell _them that. "I was paid to assassinate the android, and I did my job.  Now I'm simply waiting for my paycheck to arrive, and as soon as it does, I'm going to get my ass onto my ship, into space, and away from this stupid planet. There are things I need to take care of." He didn't go into detail about what 'things,' and the spectators were mostly too scared to ask. _

"I was genetically altered and trained to be a warrior. I am a creation.  Someone's idea of a science experiment, you might say." to prove his point Gohan flexed his now elongated claws, jerked his tail, and bared his fangs for everyone to see. All of this was accompanied by a low growl that caused even Vegeta to shudder. "I will kill you all without a second thought, so don't get on my nerves, and leave me alone before I lose my patience." 

After delivering his little speech, Demon turned away with every intention of just walking out, but his mother stopped him.

After everything he had said to them, after showing them that he wasn't human in any sense of the word, and after threatening to put an end to their pitiful existence, his mother still didn't want to let him go. She was crying, saying: "What have they done to my poor baby?!"

She was also coming his way, probably to give him another hug. 

"Gohan, Please don't go!"

_~Flashback~_

_"My name is June, what's yours?" _

_"Demon" he answered regretfully. Now the little female would realize that he wasn't a good playmate, as everyone else did. _

_"Really???__ Wow! I wish I could have a name like that!" June replied immediately. _

_Demon was more than a little shocked. She liked his name. She liked him. She accepted him. She didn't shi away from a creature whose very name denoted evil.  He couldn't believe it…  After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, Demon decided that June just didn't know any better. He would have to explain it to her._

_"Oh1 Your eyes turned blue again! I liked the green color better."  She complained, but Demon ignored her comment._

_"I'm a hybrid." Demon waited for some kind of a reaction from the little girl. After not getting any he continued. "Girls like you shouldn't talk to creatures like me."_

_"Why not?"__ June looked curious._

_"Because I'm a hybrid."__ Demon sounded annoyed for having to repeat himself and explain obvious things to this girl._

_"So what?" the girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "what's a hy-bre-ed?"_

_Demon took a deep breath, mustering some patience. He was not the girl's mother to explain the rules of life to her. But he tried to anyway.  He didn't know why, but he tried anyway. "A hybrid is a creature that doesn't have a race. We don't belong anywhere. Our blood lines are tainted." _

_"Is that a bad thing?" How could anyone be this naïve? Demon couldn't understand it._

_"It is a very bad thing!" Demon said with a serious expression on his face adding a tiny, "trust me, I know," under his breath. "Your family wouldn't want you to associate with someone like me, so you better go." Demon was already turning away, assuming by June's silence that the little girl wasn't going to talk to him again._

_"But I want to asso-ssi-ate with you." Demon turned back sharply to look at the child. She probably had no idea what the word 'associate' meant, but she looked willing to risk it. "I like you" added the little girl as if that was all that mattered. And maybe she was right.  She gave him a sweet smile and grabbed his hand._

_Demon went into shock again. The silence was deafening._

_"Oh, your eyes are green again!  I like them much better than when they were blue!" June was happy for some reason that Demon didn't understand.  She swung his hand back and forth, and he didn't try to pull away. "Do you want to see my toys?" _

_She wanted him to see her toys. Demon didn't know what to do – laugh or growl. Even though he was no more than a child himself, barely an eight- year old according to the man who created him, he never had a chance to play. His life was never about games.  _

_"No" was Demon's answer._

_June looked a little hurt. Demon didn't like the way her eyes changed from playful-happy to subdued-lonely, so he turned his back on the girl and walked away. _

_"I'll look at your toys later, squirt." Demon called back without turning around, it was against his better judgment, but June's answer of excited laughter, though it hurt his ears, it warmed his cold heart. _

_Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such a monster after all.   _

_~End Flashback~_

"Gohan! Don't leave me!" The desperate plea reached out to Demon, who just stood there, no emotions showing on his young face.

_Am I? Am I such a monster after all?_

Thank you all for reviewing:

gaul1    I was thinking about boo and I don't want to put him into my story, at all. Gohan has people to kill and enemyes to get rid off. Maybe later, when Gohan is all grown up I will put boo in. For now, in next five chapters, there will be no boo. I'm also unsure about Gohan in school. That          was the original intent, but now, I can't imagine him in school. Well, we will see… and thank you for reviewing.

Gopu   Thank you!

Shea Loner       Gohan will stay evil. Maybe, by the end of the story I will make him nicer, but the element of evilness will stay. Thank you!

Ghost-149548  Thanks and there is going to be someone… I'm not telling who!.. Gohan will have his hands full. And you gave me an interesting idea… 

Happygohangirl            Thanks! Gohan's memories are gone. He was only three at a time anyway, but… there is a catch.

Kia - Kawaii princess   Goku has not been wished to life. Not yet. And I don't know if I should whish him back. I might… or not. Thank you!

Mashed Potato Master             Everything will work out. And thank you.

RedHairedSaiyanGirl    Thank you! 

RC                              Thanks! This story will be finished! I'm thinking five more chapters…

HowLong                     Wow! A otkuda ti? Rossiya bolyshaya strana. Ya iz Ukraini (Iz Poltavi). I spasibo bolyshoye za kompliment.  

The ShadowPanther     Thank you very much!

A/N  Thank you all for reading my story. I also want to apologize for the delay. It really is not my fault. You can blame it all on my evil chemistry instructor. If that's not enough than I can give you a whole list of people to blame (starting from my mother). But, the chapter is finally out (yay!). I have no idea when the next one will be ready. I kind of finished it already, but it's too long. I will have to break it apart so it can be successfully edited. The point is that I'm not dead and this story will be finished (I wanted to finish it before new years day, but that's just wishful thinking). Thank you all very much for your support and wonderful reviews.

 I will not let you down!!

Oh, and tell me what you think about this chapter. ALL suggestions, comments and ideas are welcome.


	11. 10

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. Me own noting!

A/N To those of you who were wondering – I am not dead. Not yet anyway dodging heavy inanimate objects being thrown at her. I'm very sorry for not updating. Here is a nice, long chapter and I have three more that only need to be edited. I'll try to post them all before next Saturday, considering I may not be able to post an update after that for a while (karate tournament) Who knows?

Chapter 10

Gohan was frustrated. He wasn't irritated because there was no sign of Kibito. He wasn't even angry about being stuck on this planet, not as angry about it as before. And Demon definitely didn't care about killing the android or anyone else who stood in his way. The reason for his head ache was his own illogical behavior.

He stayed with the human.

When he saw the tears run down the woman's cheeks Demon couldn't help himself. He stayed. Now, the woman was happy. Demon was spitting mad.

Presently, they were still at Capsule Corporation and his mother was talking to the blue haired scientist. The rest of the creatures were mostly at ease and running around doing their business. Main building needed major repairs, according to the blue haired scientist. Demon didn't realize just how much damage he actually did. According to the report Bulma received damage was excessive. She was glaring daggers at him ever since. Apparently she got over her fear of him – as long as he didn't come too close.

It looked like everyone but his mother and Prince Vegeta, Demon finally found out the name of the alien, were wary of him. Not that he minded or cared.

Chi-Chi, his mother, was happy now. Demon signed. He couldn't take her tears for some reason. That's why he stayed at Capsule Corporation.

"Will you stay? Promise me that you will stay." His mother asked him. Demon stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He had no desire to live with these humans, even if he was related to one of them. But than a salty scent hit his sensitive nose and he saw Chi-Chi's eyes fill with tears once again. Demon hated to see this particular woman cry.

"I will stay with you… for now." Demon promised, immediately regretting it. He was getting soft. It stopped his mother from crying and it did put different degrees of shock on everyone's faces.

Demon smirked. He will stay. But there were no rules to constrict him. He could do whatever he wanted. Different ideas were running through his mind as he looked over the humans.

His smirk became purely evil. It didn't make anyone in the room feel better or safer being around him.

After realizing that he is going to stay Bulma took her best friend aside, and away from Demon, for a private chat. She, of course, didn't realize that Demon, who went to lean against the wall farthest away from everyone, could hear every word.

"Chi, are you crazy? What do you think you are doing? Inviting him to stay? He is dangerous, if you didn't notice. He just threatened to kill us all." Bulma went on and on with reasons as to why Demon shouldn't be invited to stay. Demon himself wholeheartedly agreed with the woman.

His mother had different ideas. She immediately proceeded to give them all to the blue haired scientist in a rather loud voice. People on the other side of the universe could probably hear parts of it like "my little baby" and "he stays with me".

Demon, standing as far as he was, almost winced at the volume. Quickly getting his senses under control Demon continued to stand there, thinking over what he should do next.

After listening to the conversation Demon understood that his mother still didn't realize what he was. Chi-Chi held on to the illusions about her little angel with a death grip.

_She will see how wrong she is with time._ Demon decided. He could stay with her until Kibito shows up or he grows tired of waiting. Which ever one comes first.

So now, couple hours later Demon was quietly standing by the wall while everyone else were going about their business. Vegeta was ignoring him. Bulma was still deep in conversation with Chi-chi and the other two humans were trying hard to enter the conversation. Females were too absorbed in their exchange to acknowledge anyone else in the room.

Demon, with his inhuman hearing could hear them perfectly as they mentioned something about dragon balls and making wishes. It looked like Vegeta also caught the conversation with his exceptional hearing. He hissed at his mate to shut up, sanding a pointed glare in Demon's direction.

Gohan was intrigued. What could be so special about some balls of the dragon? _It must be pretty important to the humans_. Noting the speed with which the blue haired woman shut up, it was obviously significant detail that humans didn't want him to know about. Horrified glance in his direction confirmed his assumption.

Heavy silence was broken by Chi-Chi. "Are you ready to go home?" she said looking expectantly at Gohan.

He made a show out of extending his deadly claws while still leaning against the wall. That brought back the silence. Studying his claws for a moment longer Demon slowly started moving towards his mother.

He was trying to intimidate her. The only thing he accomplished was proving to Bulma, Yamcha and Krilin that he can not be trusted. Demon could almost smell the fear on them while his mother was not impressed. Vegeta – the alien, did not project anything. Vegeta was reserving his judgment and Demon noted the fact. With a nod to the older men Demon made a move to take his mother into his arms.

Before he touched his mother, Bulma interrupted him, still worried about his earlier display. "NO, wait" now, after getting everyone's attention Bulma continued with more confidence. "You can always stay here, Chi. I don't know if this is such a good idea for you to leave…" _with him_ Demon finished her sentence in his mind, "You don't know what might happen." _He can go berserk on you and kill you without a thought,_ was probably what the blue haired woman was thinking.

"Oh, nothing will happen. Cell is dead. Earth is safe and I want to go home with my baby." Chi-Chi was completely missing Bulma's point.

It didn't look like Chi-Chi was going to change her mind. No matter what he thought about his mother, Gohan couldn't help but feel respect for the woman. She was strong and very stubborn creature with a loud voice. She also believed in him. She was wrong, of course, but she was willing to fight for what she believed in and Demon respected that as much as he could respect anything.

Bulma finally had nothing to say to her friend. Assuming that the conference was over Demon picked Chi-Chi up as he intended earlier, put up a ki shield around them and flew up. Colorful curses followed him as he blasted through the ceiling and two more floors. Demon smirked, pissing off the blue haired female greatly improved his mood.

Chi-Chi was too shocked by Demon to say anything. She wasn't used to flying and her son flew fast. Just as she was thinking about that, Demon picked up speed and altitude to the point of everything becoming a blur. Chi-Chi was ready to have a heart attack, yell at her son or just faint.

To her credit, Chi-Chi chouse the second option: "Stop it right now, mister! STOP!" She didn't even finish yelling the last word when Demon became motionless. The first shout brought him to an immediate stop. It took him a while to comprehend what his mother was yelling about over the running in his ears. Once he did, he ignored her command.

"Where is your home?" He asked in a calm voice. Her breaking his ear drums was no reason to get angry, Demon was telling himself.

Chi-Chi slowly took a look around, pointed her son in a right direction, describing how her house looked like all the while protesting over their method of transportation. She couldn't get another word out because the world became a blur once again and then they were there.

Chi-Chi, after being set on her unsteady feet, weakly went into the house to cook dinner. Demon was amused by her reaction. She didn't like flying much. He was curious to know what else she didn't like.

_Flashback_

_Demon was coming back from saving the king. It was a messy business and now he needed time to wash off grease and blood that got on his clothes. The rebels apparently decided to test this new bodyguard. They send five of their best warriors to kill him and maybe even get rid of the king in the process. _

_Demon realized that the whole thing was a test. _

_He passed... _

_The five rebels were dead. He realized that there was a way to settle everything peacefully. The king himself ordered his new employee to get the attackers alive, but Demon didn't do it._

_He killed all five of them. It was better this way. Demon had no doubt that the five would-be-assassins will never leave the palace alive. The king wanted them caught only because he wanted to personally torture and kill them. Demon heard enough stories about this particular ruler to know that for a fact. _

_So, when all five of the rebels attacked him in the throne room Demon killed them. First two went down immediately, their throats ripped to shreds by Demon. Then, the boy was attacked from both sides. He didn't even bother to dodging whatever weapons they were planning on using on him. Slashed with elongated claws the assassins were dead before they hit the ground._

_The throne room was full of people. Nobles, servants, guards and of course the king himself were in the room. Their usual chatter was interrupted by the arrival of the five assassins. Even if Demon wasn't there the king was never in any danger from this particular threat, considering the number of guards in the room. No one was worried. Nobles were amused and the king wanted entertainment. _

_After Demon killed the four men no one, except the king and a number of guards, was amused anymore. The silence was deafening. Blood was shocking. A high born royal lost the content of his stomach and three ladies fainted._

_Demon was not taken seriously by the court. Only the king knew of his reputation and what he was really capable off. The rest of the planet saw him only as a half breed with a strange name. Now, after the boy slaughtered four men, many realized that he was called 'Demon' for a very good reason._

_It took Demon longer to kill the last rebel. After seeing the bloody demise of his friends, the warrior in question was standing horrorstruck watching the corpses. His eyes met with the blank gaze of the boy. Demon slowly made his way over to the survivor. The king was calling out for him to take the rebel alive, but Demon ignored him._

_The lone warrior was ready. He raised his mace-like weapon as if to throw it at the boy but Demon was too fast for him. The weapon didn't even leave his grasp when the boy caught his hand with his own clawed one. Demon's grip was painfully strong - older warrior had no chance of getting away all struggles were useless._

_Demon, still holding on to the hand with the mace, struck the helpless warrior without wasting any more time. Quickly finishing him off, Demon turned to look at the frustrated king._

_One glare was enough make sure that the great ruler kept all his comments to himself._

_After the bodies were removed Demon spend the rest of the day figuring out how these assassins got into the palace in the first place. _

_They bribed the guards, killed the watchmen and came into the throne room full of nobles and guards for what was apparently a suicide mission, was discovered a short while later. _

_When everyone was happy and his duty was done Demon was finally on his way to his quarters. Covered in blood and gore from his little fight Demon desperately needed to clean up. While walking down the hallway where his place was located he run into an unexpected obstacle -- June. _

_Little June became Gohan's shadow ever since she met him. She wouldn't leave him alone for anything and kept chattering and asking him questions. She tried to follow him wherever he went and left him alone only when it was absolutely necessary._

_"You're alive!" little June run straight into Demon's arms startling the people in the hall. Guard, coming back from a patrol, grabbed his weapons but one glare from the boy in his directions and any hostile thoughts were forgotten. June was oblivious to everything except her hero. She didn't even notice the dark brown spots that appeared on her beautiful dress from the hug._

_"I was worried about you!" June was smiling widely at Demon._

_Demon was a little surprised that princess cared about him enough to be worried but he explained it all by the belief that June was special. "Nothing can hurt me." was Demon's response. He gently tried to detach himself from the little girl. "I have to go."_

_But he didn't get far. All movement stopped when a salty scent reached his nose. It was coming from June and he couldn't stand the smell. When hybrid looked closely at the girl's face he immediately saw the reason for it – tears. They were streaming down her cheeks. Demon caused enough pain in his young life to know what the tears meant, but he couldn't understand it. What did he say to make this humanoid cry? Now she will go and complain to her parents or better yet –- security. With his luck they will make him angry and he will kill them all. But the worst part was that he didn't WANT June to cry. _

_"I was so-o worried and they said that you are going to die. They said some horrible things about you. I can't believe it… They said that warriors will come and that you will run." June couldn't stop talking "I don't want you to go." She was sobbing into Demon's chest again after covering the distance that separated then in one running leap. Her words were muffled by his dirty shirt. "They said some horrible things about you. They called you names. They were so mean!"_

_Demon took a deep breath and started calming the anxious girl down. "Everything is going to be fine." It was a first time in his life he said those words to another being and meant them. "Stop crying." Demon really hated to see June cry. He didn't want her to be depressed, Demon realized. _

_He had no choice. He had to make it all better._

_"Don't cry." _

_June sniffed and took a shaky step back still not letting go of Demon's shirt. Her face was wet with tears as she looked closely at her hero still not noticing the blood stains._

_"You are not going to leave me?" She send Demon a suspicious look as if trying figure out if he could be trusted. _

_"No," was Demon's answer._

_"My father will let you stay. You are his bodyguard." June was thinking very hard "But what if you get hurt?" Her eyes were filling up with tears again "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Nothing can hurt me." Demon said it again, a little more forcefully, willing June to believe him. His words did convince her somewhat – she wasn't about to cry anymore. Before little princess decided to start crying after all Demon changed the subject. _

_"Who said mean things to you?" Demon wanted to have a private talk with those people._

_"My nani, the woman who takes care of me, she and her friends… they… they told me not to talk to you anymore. They said that my father will not like it. They were so mean." June was upset again. _

_Demon frowned. Whatever those people told June was probably the truth. Other than that, he really didn't care what they said about him. But, they upset June. He was going to have a little chat with them, Demon decided._

_"Don't worry about it," was all Demon said aloud. "Trust me. Forget everything they told you. It is not important." His words had the desired effect. June was as happy as ever. She started her usual chatter about everything and nothing. All the bad things were already forgotten by her little mind._

_"Want to see the painting I drew?" June looked hopeful, her cheeks shining from drying tears._

_Demon signed, his shower will have to wait. _

_Flashback_

"Gohan. Gohan! GOHAN!" Chi-Chi yelled for her son. She was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I'm here," Demon said from behind her, startling Chi-Chi into almost dropping her frying pen. Demon didn't need to sleep more than couple of hours. Sleep wasn't a requirement for his well being. During the night Gohan explored every corner of the little house and than settled himself in one of the chairs to meditate and wait for the woman to wake up.

As soon as Chi-chi woke she immediately went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She didn't even notice her son sitting in the shadows until he spoke up.

"How did you sleep?" the woman was cheerful and a bright smile was big enough to split her face. She required a response so Demon said a simple 'fine' and tried to go back to meditating.

His mother had other ideas.

"Tell me more about yourself." Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to talk. "Tell me more about your life in space. How was it? Did you enjoy it? Will you… will you go back?"

Gohan was thoroughly ignoring his mother. He didn't have to answer any of her questions.

Chi-Chi wasn't offended. She reached her own conclusions and decided to continue to talk herself.

"Well, I have never been to space, but my husband, Goku, did visit another planet." After noticing that Gohan was paying attention Chi-Chi continued. "He fought the evil tyrant, Freeza, on Nemeck. Bulma, Yamcha, Krilin and Vegeta were there too. Well, it's a long story. Would you like to hear it?" taking Gohan's silence as a 'yes' Chi-Chi continued. "It all started when…"

The food was good, Gohan admitted. He consumed large amounts of it without even noticing. The woman cooked enough to actually satisfy his appetite. That didn't happen often. Gohan was forced to carry a concentrated food container in his ship in order not to starve.

Chi-Chi told Gohan everything. It took a better part of the day but he didn't even notice it. Chi-Chi went about her business as usual and Gohan was right behind her hanging on her every word.

After a while Gohan started asking questions and was openly showing his interested. His eyes actually went back to their original shade of midnight black. His troubles were temporarily forgotten.

"The Dragon Balls can grant any wish?" Demon was excited.

"Yes, pretty much"

"Can they bring back the dead?" was Demon's next question.

"Yes, of course," Chi-chi misunderstanding the reason why Gohan asked her the question continued, "Don't worry. Your father will be brought back."

Demon ignored the woman. He was lost deep in thought. He could bring people back from the dead. He could wish for anything! At that moment a phone call interrupted his train of thought.

It was Bulma. She got into a habit of calling her friend almost every hour and now Chi-chi was annoyed with Bulma almost as much as Demon was. At some point, he was ready to go to the 'Capsule Corp' and stop the distraction once and for all. Unfortunately, knowing that it would make his mother cry stopped him from doing it. He was becoming soft.

This phone call was different from the others. Bulma was saying things that were not meant for his ears. These humans still didn't realize how superior his senses were, not that he was complaining.

This time Bulma was telling her friend to keep a close watch on her son. Apparently, they were going to do something, may be even use the Dragon Balls, and didn't want Demon to interfere.

Demon smirked. He could make any wish he wanted. Anything he desired would be his. He could not let this opportunity go to waste. He was going to get his hands on the Dragon Balls and there was no one who could stop him.

His wish will come true.

A/N this is just a transition chapter. After the next chapter I will skip a couple of years and Gohan will grow up. Now, a couple of things will happen before then and I need your opinion on what I should do. I don't want to give anything away, so just tell me if you want a big fight sceene or if you want me to skip it. It will not have a big impact on the story ether way. I'm a little indecisive about it, so I thought I'll ask

Tell me your answer in a review or shoot me an e-mail

And did I mention how grateful I am for all the reviews I have gotten? I have a total of 71 reviews!

Special thanks to

gaul1 Thanks! Gohan will definetly improve his relationship with some… people…

Shea Loner Thank you! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment

Ash I don't want to give away anything but I can tell you one thing right now – there will be NO dorky Gohan. And Videl is in chapter 13

TheShadowPanther Sorry, but Gohan is not going to walk away from his mother. At least not yet. But he will stay evil to the very end!

Gopu Thanks!

Gohan's Kat Thank you. I'm planning on messing with the story for a bit. At least it won't be boring.

StubbornDwarf1 Thank you! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I'll get better... I swear I will!

Nightelf Thank you! You are right, Demon and Nightcrawler are similar – never noticed it before.

happygohangirl Thank you so much :)

anonymous Whatever Gohan will become he will never be nice and loving, not in the actual cense anyway. And I have no idea what that means so basically… just read the story.

Hiaburi I updated jumps up and down with excitement

demetz Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long

HowLong Thanks. I'm actually getting better (or worse, depending how you look at it) with fighting/scaring people smirk…

BladEofThECloudS Thanks. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I put more of the little girl into this chapter and more thing are revealed. I don't want to give anything away, but don't expect a happy ending – not with her

chaosruler2000 I just realized that I have a flashback in almost every chapter. But Gohan's past will be revealed… eventually.

Randomnos Thank you for you review. You kind of brought me out of the stupor I was in regarding this story. So, here is the update…


	12. 11

Disclaimer: DBZ is MINE! Yes-s… It's MINE. I am also the president of the world and if you believe that than you are crazier than I am. (don't sue me!)

A/N I got only one vote so the result is – fight scene ! But I can still change my mind. Just tell me your opinion in a review for this chapter. Oh, and chapter with Videl has been moved back…

This chapter is actually worse then the last one considering how emotional Demon is becoming. I swear the next chapter will be completely different.

My tournament is in three days. I will try to post three more chapters before then. )

Chapter 11

Chi-chi was worried. Her son was missing. He promised not to leave her again and she trusted his word but he was gone. After she finished her conversation with Bulma Chi-chi tried to find her son but he was gone!

Chi-chi fought the tears that were threatening to come to the surface.

_He will be back. He promised…_

It was too easy. Demon was thinking while flying toward the ki signature of the blue haired women and her mate. He was in no hurry. The plan was to get there when the dragon was already summoned.

One wish was all he needed.

Demon didn't even need to hide. There was no need to bother or to work on a special plan. He could just go in and take what he wanted.

He wanted a wish and he was going to get one.

The humans were staying high above the earth in what Demon knew to be the lookout. He also remembered that under no circumstances should little green Nemech(sp?), named Dende, be killed. Everyone else was expandable. Not that he planed to kill anyone. But he was going to get what he wanted, one way or another.

For years Demon fought for others. There was only one mission that he failed. Ever since then whatever he was paid to do he did it. His determination rivaled only his unlimited strength.

And now, that he was fighting for himself, he would never back down.

He would fix his mistake by any means necessary.

Everyone was excited on the kami's lookout. Two wishes were granted already. All the people of Earth that were killed by Cell were brought back and, because of Krilin's wish, android eighteen was now also somewhere on this planet. For some reason wishing back Goku was left for the last.

Bulma was still opposed to the idea of Gohan being near her friends and it included Goku too. She realized that even Goku wasn't powerful enough to save them this time and against his own son, non the less.

Bulma was just gathering her wits to call out her last wish to the impatient dragon when, with a current of wind, she felt somewhat uneasy. The feeling of dread was rising and her worst fears were when a cold voice reached her ears.

"This wish is mine," it was Demon and he was at the lookout holding his deadly claws to Dende's neck. "If you say one more word there will be no more Kami."

Bulma was afraid that something like this would happen. She knew Gohan was an evil bastard, but trusting her best friend she chose to disregard what she knew was true and summoned the dragon anyway. Bulma expected that Chi-chi would keep her son preoccupied. He wasn't even supposed to know what dragon balls were. Bulma expected that they had nothing to worry about. Vegeta refused to say anything, while the rest of the gang were too excited about the wishes to pay attention to the details.

"You will make the wish that I tell you to or everyone, starting from Dende, will die." Demon's eyes were not blue anymore. They changed tints and now were flashing green. His face was emotionless, but his unusually colored eyes betrayed his excitement.

"What is it that you want? Strength? Power?," Bulma was on the brink of despair.

"Woman…" Vegeta tried to calm his mate, but Bulma ignored him and continued.

"Chi-chi was wrong about you all along! You are nothing but an evil monster," Vegeta snorted while Demon showed no reaction to the passionate outburst. "Fine, you will get you wish, " Bulma continued. "You may want to become stronger or to rule this planet or do wish for whatever it is you want to do, but think about your mother. You will break her heart. She believes in you!" Gohan was silent. Bulma needed no encouragement as her little speech gained volume, "I was going to save a life with this wish. May be even more then one!" Bulma paused to make it all sound more impressive. "I was going to bring back the greatest hero who ever lived – your father!"

Expecting some kind of a reaction Bulma was sourly disappointed when Gohan showed none.

Kami's lookout was quiet and Dende was trying hard not to move. He was even breathing more subtly feeling the unnaturally still figure holding him by the throat with very sharp claws.

"I don't care, human," Demon's eyes still had a greenish tint to them, "I just want my wish. You can't stop me. No one can!!"

Now, he could smell fear of from the woman. He smirked.

"You… you… monster!!!" Bulma yelled, her voice breaking. "You fucking monster!"

"Shut the fuck up, woman," this time it was Vegeta who yelled. He understood Gohan. Dragon balls were a source of great power. If it wasn't for his mate, he might have taken them for them himself. Before, however, he would react in any way, Vegeta wanted to know more about the motives of this boy. So far no one was hurt by the little fighter, except Cell, and all he had heard from Demon were just threats. But he had also seen the power this boy possessed. Vegeta was just being careful. Unless provoked, the half-breed would do nothing.

Vegeta had an idea about who Demon might be. He had heard that name before, but so far there was no direct evidence to confirm his theory. The feeling left Seiyan Prince feeling uneasy and he hated it.

Demon on the other hand felt good. He finally felt like himself. The human proceeded to call him every single name she could think off. Calling him a heartless monster numerous times and giving him a couple of nick names that were physiologically impossible. Demon smirked. This was what he was used to. This he knew how to deal with.

Gathering a little ki-ball in his clawed hand still holding on to kami's neck with the other Gohan proceeded to throw it in the general direction of the human woman. He tried not to hit her but it wouldn't be too disappointing if he did.

Fortunately for Bulma the ki-ball did pass her by. She was also unharmed, if a little bruised, by the explosion that followed. Half the lookout was blown away but no one was hurt. Now Vegeta was cursing a blue streak. Demon ignored him.

"I want you to make a wish for me, human." Demon started to talk to the woman. He knew enough about the dragon balls to understand that she had to be the one to do it. If she died, he would have regretted the loss of his wish.

"Y-yes," Bulma was ready to do anything while Vegeta was ready to kill something, preferably Gohan. The rest of the Earth's defenders were playing the roles of quiet observers.

They were all getting ready to hear some horrible wish that would doom them all. Their surprise knew no bounds when Gohan finally voiced his wish.

"I want June to be brought back to life."

Bulma was getting her wits back and was ready to argue when what Gohan said registered in her terrified mind. "What?!"

"I want June to be brought back to life!," Demon repeated, more forcefully, "Say it! Now!"

Bulma repeated the desired wish to the dragon who was waiting patiently, for once, for the conflict to resolve itself.

"This wish can not be granted! She was dead for over one year." Demon didn't hear anymore. He didn't even notice the Dragon Balls scattering in different directions. He was slowly rising into the air. His eyes were bleeding violet and a dark aura was surrounding the boy.

Dende slipped out of Gohan's claws and ran for cover. Demon didn't notice. Memories were coming back with a vengeance for being suppressed for so long.

He saw her face again. Remembering how she used to laugh. Then another flashback came. Her mutilated body laying motionless on the bloody floor.

_Flashback_

_The palace was under attack. Servants were running around screaming. Guards were panicking. The great ruler of the planet was ready to shit his pants. _

_Demon was standing calmly by his employee's throne observing the chaos. He really had nothing to lose therefore nothing to be afraid of. Or that's what he thought then._

_He was actually quite happy for once in his life. His eyes were shining green and his smirk wasn't as evil._

_Right after his duty is done he was going to see June. _

_He felt strange tenderness toward the young alien girl. She was the first creature who didn't care about what he was or wasn't. She made him feel things he never felt before. _

_Because of the annoying little girl Demon started to forget the anger and the pain he was forced to feel through all of his life. He started to change. _

_The little girl managed to turn his world up side down. She wasn't scared of him, she didn't feel repulsed by his origins nor his upbringing. _

_June was also the princess of the planet. Her father was the ruler and he never paid any attention to her. From what Demon knew about the man it was a good thing. _

_June was always playing with Demon. She taught him how to laugh. He felt like life was something worth living. Everything was great. He was even thinking about staying on the planet permanently. Protecting the little girl became his job. He wanted to shelter her from the darkest aspects of the court life so that she would always be carefree and happy just as she was now. _

_Demon was finally accepted. He had found a home. _

_Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. The off-planet assassin, the reason for Demon's assignment finally arrived. Demon didn't realize just how dangerous the new threat was. The assassin wasn't alone. He came with an accomplice - someone to do the dirty work._

_The attackers were professionals. They wasted no time announcing their presence. Their assignment, as Demon later found out, was to kill every being in the palace, to cleanse it completely off the evil ruler. Anyone who was not warned beforehand to leave was not significant enough to live._

_Palace was alive with screams. Demon ignored them. His job was to protect the monarch. He wouldn't do anything else for anyone._

_The assassins separated. The strongest one came into the throne room to take care of the king while the weaker one was distracting the terrified guards._

_"I'm here to kill you," the assassin started. Demon was ready for the fight, but he didn't expect it to be a challenge so the hybrid decided to wait and watch instead. _

_"I was hired by your own people to kill you…" king was shaking in his throne, trying hard to become as small as possible, "…so, you and your whole family will die!" _

_With that the assassin raised his palms and immediately shot a ki-blast at the king. Demon, just like he was paid to do, jumped in front of it. _

_He greatly underestimated his opponent._

_The blast of fire and raw energy went through him and the force of the explosion behind him threw the boy forward. Pain was excruciating. The king was dead but Demon didn't even notice. He was badly burned, his shoulder was dislocated and he had a wound in his chest that was bleeding excessively. He could almost feel the blood leaving his body and an evil laughter was ringing in his ears._

_"That takes care of it…"_

_Demon was left for dead to bleed on the floor. Behind him was the body of a dead king. The assassins were leaving._

_They expected everyone to be dead or on the way to it. _

_But hybrid didn't care anymore. Demon just wanted the pain to stop. He was ready to surrender to the darkness. Knowing that he will still survive and that his body will heal Demon didn't want to be conscious for the process. He didn't want to fight the darkness. When the words assassin spoke finally registered in his pain filled brain. "…whole family will die…", Demon's eyes suddenly snapped open. _

_June was in danger. _

_That sobered him up. The pain was forgotten. His wound wasn't partially gone and his badly burned skin was now as good as new. His superior regeneration abilities would let him survive anything. Demon's skin still tingled with pain and his abused nerve endings would take a long time to calm down but the boy ignored this knowledge and tried to stand. Unfortunately, during the blast, couple of his ribs snapped and now healed wrong. Demon could feel it. That's where all his pain was coming from. His ribs would have to be re-broken… _

_Demon tried to rise to his feet again, this time he was successful. Unsteadily, taking short breaths and trying to move as little as possible he rose. It hurt too much to walk so he flew as fast as his body would carry him to the room that belonged to the little princes. Demon didn't even turn to look at the body of the dead king, nor did he look for any survivors along the way._

_Dread was eating away at his mind just like his newly healed ribs were ripping at his insides with each movement. Any damage that might have been caused was immediately healed, but the pain was excruciating. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult but Demon ignored it. _

_He could survive anything… unlike June._

_She was in the hallway outside her room. Demon almost didn't notice her. His sense of smell was completely useless with all the smells of burning flesh and wood while his hearing was assaulted by the little noises of the fire. Demon had to rely on his sight alone. _

_June was not burned like Demon was a couple of minutes ago. She was thrown by the force of the explosion that took place in her room and landed where Demon found her. She was still alive. _

_The floor underneath his friend was bloody and her clothes were torn. Her body was twisted unnaturally and one of her hands was clumsily trapped under it._

_A thin trail of blood was coming from her mouth which meant that her neck was broken. Demon didn't even want to think about all the internal injuries June sustained. _

_But the worst thing was that…_

_…She was in pain and conscious._

_"He hurt me…," June could barely speak. Her eyes were unfocused._

_"It's ok. Lay still. It will all be over soon." It was clear to Demon that she would not survive and he could not help her. His mind told him so, but his heart rebelled at the idea._

_"He was… bad … "_

_"Shhh… I'll find him. He will pay for everything. I promise!" June probably didn't hear him. She probably didn't even realize that he was there. Demon could feel his world dieing with the little girl in front of his eyes _

_She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular anymore._

_"I will take care of you!" Demon's new found heart was breaking into thousands little pieces as he spoke._

_"Please… Help me… It hurts…" June's voice was getting softer. She was softly crying._

_"I'm… It will be alright…" tears were rolling down Demon's cheeks. He didn't notice. Hovering in the air by dieing June Demon's attention was completely focused on her. _

_"Please… it hurts… I… can't…"_

_"Everything will be fine…" he gathered a small ki-ball in his hand "The pain will stop"_

_"Please…"_

_And with a final flash of light June was gone._

_Demon failed._

_Flashback_

After June was dead many emotions were unleashed in Demon's soul. At that time he concentrated on anger.

There were two assassins. He hunted them down immediately, driven by pain in his mind and limited by the pain in his chest. He found them an hour after their crime. He made them suffer. Their death was slow and painful. It didn't bring any relief. June was still gone.

Demon felt empty and lost. He came back to the planet – to the palace. It was being looted by the people who once supported their king. His anger was back again.

He wiped them all off the face of the planet. The ruins of the once great city became June's burial place. Nothing but wind was there to disturb her eternal rest.

His anger was still there. It wasn't enough.

Assassins, who killed June, belonged to the larger organization that was slowly rising to power. It was ruled by an 'invisible hand' that commanded 'great technology' and 'unlimited power'. Or that's what Demon was told by the dieing assassins.

Destroying them all was the force that drove Demon forward. Hunting them down one by one was what he dedicated most of his time to.

His body healed. He was stronger than ever, but his eyes never flashed green with happiness again. They adapted the icy blue color of emptiness.

The organization soon was brought down. Slowly, one by one, every member was killed by Demon himself or by the people whom he hired. Only the humanoid who created the band of assassins remained.

He commanded technology and knowledge.

He was dangerous.

Demon was going to kill him.

Getting his anger under control Demon finally calmed down. The earth stopped shaking with his power and the humans stopped quivering in fear.

He should have known - June was gone. There was no way to bring her back. He shouldn't have even tried.

The rational piece of his mind told Demon that she was a weakness. She was the sole reason for his emotions coming to the surface. She made him vulnerable. She was better off dead. But another part of him kept repeating that, regardless, she should have lived.

June deserved to be happy and it was his fault she was gone.

Demon wanted her to live again. Everything she made him feel was something he didn't expect to feel ever again. His heart was dead and his soul was gone. Only guilt, anger and purpose were left where hope, happiness and laughter had once been.

Demon was slowly descending down to the lookout. His face dry, no sign of tears that were flowing freely a moment ago, and his eyes were as cold as ever.

After finishing this assignment Demon could finally dedicate all his time to getting revenge. The only reason Demon was even working for anybody was to get money.

The memory of June would never rest in piece until the last member of the assassin's cult was destroyed.

Demon realized that many of the assassins he killed knew nothing of the little princes one of them killed three years ago. But every single one of them was still going to pay.

"Who is June?" asked the Blue haired woman.

"None of your business," Demon's eyes flashed red for a second than went back to blue.

Bulma wasn't offended. She obtained new respect for the boy. He could have wished for anything in the world instead he wanted to give someone life. He really wasn't as bad as she first though.

Vegeta only snorted. So, the boy had a weakness after all. This really was not the creature he had heard so much about.

"You could have told us what you wanted. We wouldn't have wasted a wish on you!"

Demon only glared at them saying nothing. He cared nothing about the wishes.

"But what are we going to do about Goku?" Krilin recovered and was now worried about his dead friend.

"We will have to wait for a year to wish him back." Yamcha replied.

"We could go to Nemech." Krillin was not willing to wait, "Bulma could make a ship"

"Yes, I could. But if it wasn't for Gohan here I wouldn't have to" Bulma intercepted, she was going to say something else but thought better of it looking at the boy.

"No one got hurt. The lookout will be rebuilt and Goku can be wished back later" Krillin was trying to pacify Bulma, "There is no harm in trying."

"Hey, it's not you who almost got killed by a ki-blast aimed at your head!" Bulma yelled.

"It didn't even come near your head"

"But it could have," Bulma was horrified by the idea, "the Earth would never be the same without a genius like me!"

"But what are we going to do about Goku?"

"Hey, guys. Don't worry," a voice from above, that sounded suspiciously like Goku, called out. "King Yama let me talk to you but I don't have much time. I decided to stay in the Other World. It's great here! The food and training is the best!"

"Um… Goku. There is something you should know, "Bulma started carefully.

"I know you defeated Cell. You don't need me. I have to go, guys." There was a pause, "Tell Chi I love her, "then everything was quiet again.

"Look's like Gohan didn't waste any wishes after all," was all, disappointed Krillin said.

"So, that was my father?" said Demon in an empty voice, "It doesn't sound like he cares much about anything but food and training, or am I wrong?"

"He is a hero!" Bulma was ready to defend her friend, "Gohan, you should have more respect for your father. He is pure of thought, something that you will never be!"

"Why would I want that?, " Demon said while slowly razing his hand and gathering up another ki-ball. "He is not my father," the boy slowly threw the ball at the woman who was saved by her mate, once again.

"And don't call me Gohan…"

Demon didn't care if the woman lived or not. He threw the ki-ball slow enough, giving Vegeta a choice. It looked like the alien warrior actually cared for the loud-mouthed woman. Bulma, saved by Vegeta, was now standing, as pale as a sheet, in the protective circle of his arms.

"That was your final warning," Demon quietly said and turned back in the direction of his mother's house, "I will not miss again."

…

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. You are my inspiration. If it wasn't for you it would have taken me a lot longer to post this…

Special thanks to

TheShadowPanther As you have requested the next chapter is… well… read it. As for Gohan getting soft – over my dead body! I'll make sure it doesn't happen… After this chapter the emotional crap will be brought down to a minimum ;)

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage Thank you so-o much! I'm glad you liked the poem. It's my faivorite one – that's why I put it in there. He will still be called Demon. I think I have been slipping with his name without realizing it. You have brought up a very good point about Vegeta that I intend to… hmm… use… in the near future.

chaosruler2000 I tried to update as soon as I could this time so…

Saiyan God Thanks! Demon will stay Demon. Smirks, evil glared and more evilness in general will be added in next chapters – I promise.

Hiaburi I updated! :)

Gopu thanks!

Ghost-149548 Thank you for not giving up on me. Sorry it took me so long to update. Messed up wrist dislocated shoulder writer's block no update. But I'm getting better at updating… I think As for Romance in the genre – I was just playing with the story settings, changing the summary and… temporary insanity? But I know there will be at least one lemon later on (if it could be called that) so…

Thank you all!!!

Don't forget to review…


End file.
